opuestos y apuestos
by annhayonette
Summary: link y dark link se conocen, pero esta vez en una nueva y actualizada realidad en la cual,una amistad que comienza de manera curiosa se convierte en...bueno...ya saben...link x dark link
1. Chapter 1

hola...mucho gusto...soy annhayonette...este es el segundo fic que subo...creo que el primero no tuvo mucho exito...(u.u y eso que me fue muy dificil subirlo porque no sabia como...) pero en fin...la vida continua...tengo muchos fics en colada asi que los publicare esperando que los disfruten tanto como yo y mis amigas...

esta historia se llama opuestos y apuestos (^^ nombre muy original auspiciado por mi hermana). comence a escribirlo ya que tenia pensado fuera un lindo regalo de navidad...lo comence a hacer con un año de anticipacion (ya que la ves anterior empece dos semanas antes de navidad...y claramente me mataron porque no logre terminarlo...T.T) pero ahora eso da igual...se trata de link y dark link...es shonen ai...ya que a pesar de que me gusta el yaoi...y leo fic con lemon...no soy lo suficientemente atrevida como para escribirlo (n///n me sonrojo solo de pensarlo) en fin...espero que les guste y ...esop...porfa dejen reviews...acepto lo que sea...en especial las criticas...me encanta mejorar...ah! por ultimo...tengo en colada varios capitulos mas...asi que los subire lo mas pronto posible y seguiditos...niehehe (risa que saque de un fic de beyond birthday)

por favor...disfrutenlo...

* * *

La luz de la mañana creaba en la ciudad, a esa hora un cálido paisaje lleno de paz y de... gritos? (O.o)

-- ¡hey! ¡Quitense de mi camino! grito el joven ojiazul mientras corriendo esquivaba los adormilados transeuntes que esperaban el cambio del semáforo.  
-- ¿um? musito como unica reacción el joven de negra cabellera.

Nada más se alcanzo a decir antes de la estrepitosa colisión. Todo giro un momento para luego ver a un confundido y tirado en el suelo chico rubio y a un calmado chico ojirrubi parado calmadamente junto a él.

--te dije que te quitaras reclamo parandose rápidamente y comenzando de nuevo a correr-- idiota! -- grito al tiempo que sacaba su lengua a modo de burla.  
-- ¿um? mascullo el aludido sin prestar mayor atención.  
-- si llego tarde de nuevo no me dejaran entrar a clases! grito finalmente para si el joven de rubia cabellera tras desplazarse algunos metros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el toque de campana dejo fuera de la sala de clases al joven ojiazul una vez habiendo escuchado el toque de campana para el descanzo.

--casi lo logras --dijo de improvisto Ilia desde su lugar.  
-- ¡ah! musito molestamente el joven de rubia cabellera mientras volteaba para ver de frente a su amiga. Comenzaba a olvidar lo que era tu saludo en la mañana -- finalizo sarcasticamente.  
--tomatelo con calma, Link --pronuncio tiernamente desde la espalda del muchacho la joven de larga cabellera igualmente rubia.  
--lo que me faltaba tambien vienes a burlarte de mi, Zelda?-- contesto este con pesadez.  
--vamos, Link no te lo tomes tan en serio -- mascullo Ilia mientras golpeaba levemente al chico en la espalda terminando subitamente la

conversación al notar el termino del descanso.  
Así transcurri tranquilamente la mañana aparentemente sin novedad alguna. Ya por la tarde la hora de regresar a casa se hizo inminente cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse.

--que horror de prueba --se quejo Ilia mientras con voracidad lamia su helado de fresas.  
--si que lo fue -- asintio Zelda con tono de resignación.  
--ya dejen de quejarse -- rezongo finalmente Link algo fastidiado. No fue más que un examen, nada muy grave -  
-- ¡ah!-- fingio gritar Zelda --Link no esta preocupado por salir mal en el examen ¿estara enfermo? pregunto tocando la frente de su amigo.  
-- ¡este debe ser el fin del mundo!-- acompaño igualmente horrorizada Ilia.  
--¿¡pero que les pasa!?-- Dijo enfadado-- ¡ya dejenme en paz!-- pronuncio Link acelerando su paso en un inutil intento de escapar de las burlas de sus amigas. No obstante, unos pasos más adelante -- ah?...--mascullo el joven pelinegro volteandose sin prestar mayor importancia al choque.  
-- ¡Mi helado!-- chillo Link alzando la mirada para encarar al culpable -- ¡ah!... ¿de nuevo tu ? Por tu culpa llegue atrasado a clases --grito con ira apuntando al joven ojirrubi.  
-- ¿umh?... --dijo como respuesta.  
--Link -- llamo Zelda desde atrás --ah... pero ¿Qué te paso?... --pregunto pretendiendo esconder una carcajada al ver a su amigo cubierto de helado de crema.  
--¡si! que mal te ves -- intento decir Ilia entre carcajadas hey quien es tu amigo --pregunto burlescamente al notar la presencia del pelinegro-- por qu no nos presentas? - finalizo. --pero que soeces, son disculpe nuestra descortesia, permitame ayudarle con eso-- musito Zelda mientras limpiaba con un fino pañuelo la chaqueta escolar color negro.  
--no hay problema --respondio con una amable sonrisa el ojirrubi.  
--pense que solo sabias decir umh --observo Link notablemente molesto por el gesto de su amiga hacia el extraño.  
--realmente no es necesaria la groseria --murmuro Ilia al oido de Link tratando de disimular la vergüenza.  
--no se preocupen, por favor -- mascullo el pelinegro finalmente antes de irse.  
-- ¡pero que burrada! --se quejo Link para luego darse la media vuelta e irse a su casa totalmente indignado por la situación.  
--este chico nunca cambiar comento Ilia a Zelda al ver la escena -- exacto fue la única respuesta de Zelda.

Luego de esto ambas chicas se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivas casas.

--que buenas amigas tengo-- reclamo sarcasticamente el chico de rubia cabellera mientras subia al transporte publico.

Busco entonces, rápidamente con la mirada algun lugar vacio entre los asientos. Luego de unos segundos encontro algo que al parecer no buscaba o si?

--nos encontramos de nuevo --dijo Link en tono desafiante al sentarse junto a un joven de blanca piel.  
-- ¿umh? -- contesto el aludido alzando la vista del pesado libro que leia atentamente.  
-- realmente es lo único que sabes decir?-- le recrimino Link sentandose a su lado.  
-- lo siento pero yo no hablo con extraños.-- dijo amablemente antes de volver a posar su vista sobre aquel antiguo libro.  
-- yo no soy un extraño! Acabas de chocar conmigo por segunda vez y aun no escucho mi disculpa-- musito de forma engreida.  
--si tienes razon aun no te has disculpado-- respondio el joven de negra cabellera con gracia.  
-- ¿Como te atreves?... despues de que fuiste tu quien tiro mi helado-- chillo Link haciendo una mueca de berrinche.  
--si ... tiraste tu helado sobre y ademas ensuciaste mi chaqueta escolar-- musito el joven de lacia cabellera negra disimulando una sonrisa.  
--pero que demo... a claro, ya entiendo, supongo que no tiene sentido recriminarte nada.-- mascullo queriendo salir victorioso de la conversacion.  
--Si, tienes razon no tiene sentido. --Manifesto sonriente mientras guardaba su libro y se disponia a bajar de la micro -- nos vemos --se despidio con un tipico movimiento de mano.

al llegar a casa, nuestro joven de rubia cabellera recibio un lindo y bello regaño por haber llegado tan tarde, luego del cual, decidio darle un poco de descanzo a su cabeza.  
La tranquilidad de aquella bella noche de abril se mantuvo hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

* * *

bueno...es algo mucho muy tipico...aun asi espero que les guste...espero tambien recibir muchas opiniones...y criticas...em...no se que mas poner...niehehe...espero que lean tambien el prox capitulo...porfa...no jusgen por la emboltura...^^

atte

Annhayonette


	2. Chapter 2

holas de nuevo. aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de opuestos y apuestos. espero que les guste.

respecto a unas faltas tipo "ortograficas" (especificamente de puntuacion) me encanta escribir en word, creo que por eso me cuesta demasiado corregir mis historias (T.T ya que al subirlas no salen ni los acentos, ni los guiones, ni mis amadisimos tres puntitos) asi que esta vez me esforzare mas, me fijare (. usare mi poder de concentracion al maximo) ya que en l capi anterior se que no me fije en todas las partes, no lo arregle entero (ya que cuando lo subi tenia mucho sueñito ^^) por lo cual esta vez pondre los dialogos en negrita.

por ultimo, este capitulo es para la personita que me dejo amablemente mi primer review (ya que el review de la primera historia que subi es de mi amiga y fan numero uno, niehehehe) te lo dedico de corazon, puesto que la razon por la que escribo es para que mis letras sean leidas y disfrutadas. gracias ^^

en fin...ahy va...disfrutenlo..y les aseguro que tengo como para siete capitulos aun...es mas ...solo me falta el final. (o quisas la mitad T.T)

* * *

La tranquilidad de aquella bella noche de abril se mantuvo hasta la mañana del dia siguiente.

Transcurrio sin mayor novedad el resto de la usualmente agitada mañana

-- **¡hey! --**grito desde la distancia el joven pelirrubio**-- ¡tu quitate!** **--** ordeno justo antes de llegar al semáforo.  
--**buenos dias** --saludo amablemente al voltearse el joven ojirrubi.  
-- **¿Que? ¿Tu de nuevo?** -- dijo deteniendose por completo evitando chocar con el joven pelinegro por tercera vez.  
--**jeje... que curioso,dime ¿ llegas tarde todos los dias?** --expreso pretendiendo ocultar una extensa sonrisa.  
--**lo mismo te deberia preguntar yo a ti** -- refunfuño Link.  
--**si creo que si** -- suspiro el pelinegro terminando subitamente el interrogatorio--** vamos** --exclamo al ver el cambio en el semáforo.  
--**hey tu... no me digas que tambien caminas en esa direccion** --dijo Link haciendo notar su incomodidad.  
--**si ...mi instituto queda bastante cerca del tuyo** -- afirmo con tranquilidad.  
-- **¿y como sabes tu en que instituto estoy?** --pregunto el chico ojiazul con tono de sospecha.  
--**bueno** -- musito el ojirrubi queriendo parecer interesante-- **lo deduje por dos razones primero, porque ayer corriste en la direccion en la cual, al igual que el tuyo, se encuentra mi instituto, y segundo, porque se que son los nicos dos institutos en esa zona** --termino con un aire de grandeza.  
--**si que te gustan los programas de detectives** --mascullo Link--** ¡ah! Ya llegamos?** --pregunto un incredulo Link --**se me ha hecho ligera la caminata, bueno, nos vemos** --se despidi el joven pelinegro con aquel mismo gesto manual.  
-- **¡hey! ¡Espera!** --chillo con molestia. -- **¿si?** --respondio el aludido.  
--**dime tu nombre** --ordeno con autoridad el chico pelirrubio.  
-- **¿ah?... Link me llamo Link** --dijo justo antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzar a cruzar la calle antes del cambio de semáforo.

Pasado esto, la ma ana transcurri con tranquilidad. Y de la nada el corto d a de clases termino.

--**asi que Link, que increible y macabra coincidencia del destino** --dijo Ilia buscando molestar a Link.  
--**a mi me parece algo muy romantico** -- suspiro Zelda con las mejillas ruborizadas. --** ¿romantico? ¿Se puede saber que tiene de romantico que otro chico se llame igual que ti?-- **pregunto enfadado Link.  
--**aunque es algo confuso** -- reclamo Zelda-- **¿como podrias saber a cual de los dos le hablan si ambos se llaman igual?** --cuestiono finalmente -- **tienes razon...y no solo se llaman igual, tambien usan el mismo peinado **-- observo Ilia-- **tienen** **los mismos ojos y sus gestos muy parecidos **-- se burlo.  
--**si podrian ser hermanos gemelos** -- dijo inocentemente Zelda.  
--**no digas tonterias** -- corto Link el tema.  
-- **¡ya lo se!, para no confundirnos de Link lo que debemos hacer es ponerle un sobrenombre al otro Link--**propuso Ilia con picardia.  
--**que buena idea, pero ¿Como le pondremos?--** expreso confundida Zelda.  
--**elemental mi querido Watson, el otro Link tiene el cabello negro ¿no?, y ademas casualmente su uniforme es negro tambien entonces la respuesta es obvia** --finalizo mirando a Zelda.  
-- **¿algo relacionado con obscuro no?** --espondio asertivamente la aludida --**exacto** --mascullo Ilia queriendo darle suspenso al asunto.  
--**pero que tonteria** --musito con molestia el joven ojiazul.  
--**tu callate** --le regaño Ilia para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Zelda-- **¿en que iba?... a si, desde ahora el otro Link será... chanananan... ¡Dark Link! ¿que te parece?** --anuncio la joven de verdes y radiantes ojos.  
-- **¡suena genial!** --aprobo con entusiasmo luego de meditar unos segundos la joven pelirrubia. --**pero que...-- **intervino con intencion de cambiar el tema-- **¡ah! Hagan lo que quieran** --se rindio finalmente.  
-- **¿no soy acaso lo maxi... pero que veo hey ¡Link! ¿No es acaso ese nuestro Dark Link?--** avisto Ilia.  
**--¿y hasta crees que caer con algo como eso?--** presumio astucia el joven pelirrubio.  
-- **¿¡umh!? Realmente es él** --chillo con seriedad la joven ojiazul Zelda.  
--**ya dejen de tomarme el pelo** --rogo temeroso de voltear.  
--**¡ya deja tu de bromear y ve a saludarlo!** --le regañaron ambas chicas a la vez.  
-- **¿Que? ¿Y por que tendria yo que hacer algo asi?** -- rezongo el ojiazul con nerviosismo mirando finalmente en la direccion del pelinegro.  
--**Link** -- pronuncio Zelda tomando a su amigo de los hombros tiernamente esperando provocar en el chico alguna reaccion positiva. --**No seas altanee-ro** -- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que Ilia la tomara del brazo y la llevara a algun lugar donde ocultarse para poder observar sin ser vistas lo que sucederia.  
--**pero que buenas amigas tengo** -- reclamo el joven-- **que mas da **-- dijo con resignacion mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el otro Link, perdon, el ahora apodado Dark Link.-- **hey Dark!** --grito Link desde atras a modo de saludo.  
-- **¿perdon?** --musito el joven ojirrubi volteandose con cautela-- **¡ah! Eres tu, hola de nuevo** --respondio con cierto nerviosismo Dark Link.  
--**hola, que coincidencia encontrarte aqui de nuevo** --intento comenzar una conversacion.  
--**si, que coincidencia** --musito el chico pelinegro comenzando a caminar junto a Link -- **¿te parece si te invito un helado?** --propuso luego de deliberar unos momentos con obvia intencion.  
-- **¿¡helado!? ¡si helado!** --chillo alegremente el ojiazul sin siquiera disimular su entusiasmo.  
--**como... ¿Como lo supiste?** --pregunto con seriedad el ojirrubi rompiendo súbitamente el silencio-- **¿como supiste que mi apodo es Dark Link ?** -- **¿ah?... ¡ah! Eso veras, mis amigas decidieron llamarte así** --comenzo con nerviosismo-- **segun ellas te pareces a mi pero con el cabello negro... es una burrada lo se, pero ya ves, ademas ¡es culpa tuya por llamarte igual que yo!** --musito acelerando su paso con notable molestia.  
-- **¿te llamas Link?** --inquiero anonadado-- **bueno** --comenzo sin poder ocultar su diversion con el asunto-- **no creo que sea mala idea la de un apodo, asi no nos confundiremos al hablar** --termino sonriendo afablemente -- **¿estas seguro? Me da la impresinn de que te molesta que te llamen así** -- aseguro el chico pelirrubio.  
--**umh **-- mascullo queriendo disimular su impresion por el asertivo comentario-- **no es que me moleste exactamente, es solo que ese apodo me lo otorgaron mis compañeros de instituto** --comento con seriedad.  
**--¿y Por que? me cuesta creer que a una persona tan amable como tu le llamen así** -- expreso burlandose.  
--**no soy de muchos amigos, a decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy solo en el instituto** --explico llegando finalmente a la heladeria--**aunque no me molesta que tu me digas así** -- ultimo sonriendole rápidamente a Link al ver que la vendedora le hablaba.  
--**yo quiero uno de crema, Dark-- **pidio Link con una complice sonrisa en el rostro tras meditar por breve las palabras de su acompañante.

Luego de tomarse el helado al ver que obscurecia, los chicos decidieron regresar a sus casas.

--**nos vemos mañana, Link** -- se despidio Dark antes de bajar del trasporte publico.

Aquel dia el joven de rubia cabellera llego temprano a casa.

--**llegas temprano eso es raro en ti, hermano** --se burlo Agitha desde la puerta al ver llegar al pelirrubio.  
--**en verdad es temprano** -- reconocio Link al mirar la hora en el enorme reloj ubicado en la sala de estar.  
--**pero que bien que hayas llegado temprano** --dijo en voz alta la madre de Link desde la cocina--**hoy no tienes excusa para no estudiar--** finalizo con una melvola sonrisa en el rostro.--  
--** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** --grito con desesperacion el joven pelirrubio.

Estudio, entonces, por lapso de dos larguisimas horas, para luego irse a dormir hasta muy tarde a la mañana siguiente ().

* * *

al fin...me costo terminar de arreglarlo, ^^ pero aqui esta el seguno capitulo. ahora entiendo porque las historias siempre tiene tantas faltas ortograficas...jajajajaja...que graciosa es la vida a veces...en fin, los espero en el prox capitulo.

adiu...gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

holas de nuevo. increible pero cierto, he descubierto la magia del word y he subido bastante exitosamente el tercer capitulo. ya casi no puedo esperar...jajajaja...esta semana me siento realmente inspirada.

en fin. ya no hay mas que escribir.

por favor disfrutenla.

* * *

El día comenzó agitadamente, tal cual lo hacían todos los días en la gris cuidad.

Habiendo dormido plácidamente toda la noche el joven de rubios cabellos no pudo evitar quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo atrasado que iba, Link camino tranquilamente por la calle totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Llego, al cabo de quince minutos a su instituto sin novedad alguna que comentar. Así pasaron las horas de clases muy rápidamente hasta que por fin llego hora de volver a casa.

--**que pena…**-- suspiro Ilia con pesadez.

--**si… que triste, debes sentirte desilusionado**—agrego Zelda apenada.

**--¿desilusionado por que? No es que esperara encontrármelo o algo así…--** respondió con orgullo el joven ojiazul.

**--¿estas seguro de eso? Hoy llegaste mas tarde que de costumbre ¿sabes?—**observo Ilia queriendo poner nervioso a su amigo.

**--es verdad… podría asegurar que pasaste por aquel semáforo lentamente para asegurarte de que él te viera**—agrego la chica pelirrubia.

**--¡eso no es verdad!—**grito Link totalmente sonrojado.

**--¿a no? Entonces ¿por que te sonrojas?—**infirió Ilia con tono acusador.

**--¿yo? ¿Sonrojado? Como se te ocurre**—se apresuro a decir nervioso.

**--que tierno eres al sonrojarte Link…--** se mofo Zelda.

--**pero que demonios…--** pronuncio Link mirando súbitamente algo en la transitada calle.

**--¿te pasa algo?—**pregunto Ilia preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

-- **¿saben? A-Acabo de recordar que hay algo muy, pero muy importante que debo hacer…--** anuncio el ojiazul de repente— **¡nos vemos mañana!**—grito comenzando a correr sin previo aviso y en dirección desconocida.

Corrió de esta manera una distancia de tres cuadras hasta encontrarse con la fachada de un lujoso hotel ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad.

**--¡Dark!—**grito Link desde el otro lado de la calle aun corriendo.

**--¿Link?—**dijo volteándose rápidamente aun sin salir completamente del lujoso automóvil**--¿Qué haces aquí?**—pregunto todavía sin asimilar la situación.

**--te vi pasar en un auto**—dijo intentando darse un respiro—**idiota… no estabas hoy en el semáforo…**-- musito el pelirrubio en tono molesto luego de unos segundos.

**--…lo lamento…-**- se disculpo—**ya sabes… hay veces en las que no podemos desplazar los compromisos**—mascullo finalmente a modo de excusa Dark Link.

**--¿a si? Me encantaría saber que clase de compromiso es ese que te hace faltar al instituto**—interrogo con pesadez.

--**mi padre**—respondió rápidamente invitando a Link a pasar al hotel con un gesto casi imperceptible.

**--¿tu padre?—**pregunto inocentemente el pelirrubio.

**--¿quieres algo de beber?—**propuso tratando de cambiar el tema mientras se acercaba al salón comedor del afamado hotel.

**--helado**—pidió con obviedad.

--**muy bien**—dijo seriamente finalizando de golpe el dialogo.

Entonces Dark Link se dirigió al bar y pidió una gran copa de helado de crema.

**--aquí tienes**—musito al volver a la mesa en la cual se encontraban.

En ese momento sonó el celular del joven ojirrubi. Vio quien le llamaba y dijo a Link aun sin contestar.

**--Link… me tengo que ir, por favor no demores tanto aquí o te pillara la noche ¿si? Nos vemos mañana**—se despidió para luego desaparecer en un ascensor.

Pasados algunos minutos desde que Dark Link desapareció tras la fría puerta metálica el cielo, hasta entonces despejado, se encapoto rápidamente dejando caer sin previo aviso una fuerte lluvia que en solo segundos empapo completamente a los a esa hora acelerados transeúntes.

Sin que el joven pelinegro lo notara el crepúsculo cayó sobre la ciudad silenciando la agitada rutina diaria que llegaba a su final. Bajo por aquel mismo ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y camino lentamente hacia la entrada principal del hotel donde un lujoso automóvil negro le esperaba. Miro entretanto fugazmente el salón comedor mientras dirigía sus pasos por el deshabitado lugar.

Llovió durante toda la noche con gran fuerza hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las cristalinas gotas de llanto del cielo aun purificaban las calles de la ciudad gris.

* * *

en fin...asi es como es...jajaja...ahora que lo leo, se parece mucho a una escena de gravi (T.T que pena, yo crei que era original).

este capitulo me quedo algo corto en relacion a los otros, pero el que viene sera mucho mas largo en compensacion. en cualquier caso, no fue a proposito. escribi la historia sin separaciones, era algo asi como un tipo de narracion (aunque siempre sale a flote mi lado dramaturgo, es que acaso no es mas entretenido leer y escribir dialogos?...bueno es mas rapido...niehehe, ocupan mas espacio) por lo cual, para subirlo decidi separarlo por dias XD.

esop. nos vemos en el prox capitulo.

adiu y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

bueno...aqui subo el cuarto capitulo de mi opuestos y apuestos, niehehe. por fin ya soy una experta subiendo fanfics, ya que el primero funo bastante, el segundo mas o menos, el tercero quedo genial (hablo de la presentacion, jejeje), este esta mas largo tal y como habia dicho, y esop, poco a poco nos hacercamos mas y mas a lo realmente emocionante (hasta a mi me desespera lo lentos que son estos niños jajaja).

en fin, creo que he descubierto la magia del word, si el es tan bello en verdad, lo amo.

espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

¡ah! a todo esto, he leido en varios fics algo que dice "declaimer" o algo asi donde dicen que los personajes no son soyos y lo demas ¿es obligacion ponerlo? espero que no porque no lo he hecho...jajaja...en fin...^^ lean y disfruten...

* * *

Llovió durante toda la noche con gran fuerza hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las cristalinas gotas de llanto del cielo aun purificaban las calles de la ciudad gris.

--**buenos días**—saludo el ojirrubi mientras cubría con una sombrilla a un empapado Link –**pareciera que el agua esta muy mojada hoy ¿no es así?—**se burlo ligeramente.

**--¡no te burles!—**rezongo con pesadez el pelirrubio—**se… se me olvido la sombrilla por salir tan aprisa de mi casa**—musito avergonzado casi en forma de murmuro.

--**ya veo…y dime ¿Qué tal estaba el helado de ayer?—**cambio drásticamente de tema preguntando algo de lo cual sabia de antemano la respuesta.

**--¿ah? ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Estaba delicioso! Y además era tan grande**—recordó con alegría mientras se saboreaba el helado en su imaginación.

--**me alegro… si quieres podemos ir a tomarnos un helado un día de estos, conozco un lugar donde hacen unos deliciosos**—invito amistosamente el ojirrubi.

**--¿me… me estas invitando a salir?—**dijo mirando de reojo al chico pelinegro.

**--¡ah! No, no era esa mi intención**—musito con nerviosismo un completamente sonrojado Dark.

**--relájate**—ordeno Link al ver la reacción de su acompañante—**es solo una broma**—aseguro.

**--umh… ¡ah! Mira, pero que rápido hemos llegado, pareciera que cada día llegamos mas rápido ¿no?**—musito Dark avergonzado —**bueno, nos vemos**—anuncio finalmente antes de irse caminando rápidamente.

**--Dark**-- llamo el pelirrubio.

**--¿si?—**respondió el aludido.

**--no olvides que me invitaras un helado la próxima vez que nos veamos, te lo cobraré**—finalizo el ojiazul antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su instituto.

Finalmente luego de las arduas, realmente arduas horas de clase que tuvo que enfrentar el joven pelirrubio se aproximaba len-ta-men-te la hora de salida.

**--¡ah! Pero que torpe eres ¿Cómo puedes olvidar la sombrilla cuando ves esta horrible lluvia?**—musito Ilia mientras recogía sus cosas preparando el regreso a casa.

--**no molestes… se me olvido porque hoy… Salí de casa realmente tarde…**-- se explico el pelirrubio--** ¡ah! Y a pesar de todo llegue diez minutos antes al semáforo**—finalizo recogiendo igualmente sus pertenencias.

**--¿diez minutos antes de quien?—**insinuó la pelirrubia— **¿estabas esperando a Dark? ¿Aun bajo la lluvia?—**anuncio en tono acusador.

**--¿Qué? ¡No! Como puedes pensar eso de mí… y así te haces llamar mi amiga**—rezongo últimamente.

**--ja ja ja creo que te descubrí… uy… que linda pareja van a ser ¿Cuándo es la boda?—**se mofo Ilia con pesadez.

**--ya deja de molestarme (T.T)** —chillo un completamente sonrojado Link.

**--¡ah! Sabes que solo estamos bromeando… a menos que realmente sientas algo por el chico Dark**—sugirió Ilia mirando de reojo a su amigo

--**Ilia tiene razón… no debería molestarte ya que se "supone" que no sientes nada por él**—agrego la ojiazul.

**--no es eso pero…**-- intento comenzar el pelirrubio.

**--¡ah! A todo esto**—dijo Ilia hurgando en sus bolsillos—**casi lo olvidaba… mira**—finalizo.

**--¿que es eso?—**pregunto desconcertado el pelirrubio al ver frente a sus ojos cuatro pequeños papeles.

**--¡ah! Ya lo se… son esas entradas a la piscina de las cuales me hablaste ¿no?—**musito Zelda con seguridad.

**--¿entradas para la piscina? ¿Y para que?—**cuestiono inocentemente Link.

**--¿Cómo que para que? ¡Ay! Pero que lento eres**—chillo Ilia golpeando levemente al ojiazul con las entradas en la cabeza—**obviamente son para una cita**—finiquito.

**--¿una… cita?—**inquiero anonadado.

--**si, justamente…una cita doble… tu y yo… y Zelda y el chico Dark**—explico guiñando un ojo al ojiazul.

**--¿y por que debo ir yo? No creo que deba… es decir, no hemos hablado siquiera… ¿de que le podría hablar?--** mascullo Zelda con nerviosismo y completamente roja.

**--¡Zelda! ¿Te gusta Dark?—**interrogo con seriedad el pelirrubio.

**--eso no tiene importancia…** --musito Ilia mientras ponía en las manos del pelirrubio dos de las entradas--**solo dale la entrada a tu chico Dark ¿si? No olvides que es para mañana al medio día**—grito finalmente desde la entrada.

--**si… no lo olvides Link… nos vemos**—se despidió la ojiazul antes de desaparecer tras la puerta tan rápido como su amiga.

Entonces, el pelirrubio, aun impactado por la anterior conversación le dedico una fugaz mirada a la entrada que sostenía con gran fuerza en su mano.

**--¿una cita?—**alcanzo a decir antes de escuchar un estrepitoso grito.

**--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Link!!!!!!! –** Grito Ilia desde la entrada del salón— **¡E-él esta allá afuera!—**aviso intentando darse un respiro.

--**pero que… ¡ah!... ya veo… Ilia, esta broma ya no me hace gracia, me voy…--** dijo molestamente mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida del instituto.

**--pero… Link… es verdad**—musito Zelda igualmente cansada.

**--no caeré con algo como eso…--** mascullo el pelirrubio al llegar a la puerta principal-- **¿ven? No esta a…pero que demonios**—se dijo a si mismo antes de salir corriendo.

--**hola**—saludo amablemente Dark Link antes de ser jalado del brazo y alejado de la fachada del instituto.

**--¿Qué haces aquí?—**interrogo nerviosamente el ojiazul

--**bueno pues… veras**—comenzó zafándose del brazo de su acompañante—**quería cumplir con mi invitación, creo que no habrá problema ya que hoy es viernes ¿no?**—finalizo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

**--ya… ya veo… con que era eso…--**suspiro Link con alivio.

**--¿Qué mas podía ser?**—pregunto en tono burlón.

**--no lo se…--** respondió con evidente molestia **--¡ah! Lo olvidaba**—dijo mientras sacaba las entradas de su bolsillo y se las mostraba a Dark.

**--¿Qué es eso?—**interrogo el ojirrubi con notable curiosidad.

**--entradas para la piscina—**respondió tajantemente el ojiazul.

**--¿entradas para la piscina? ¿Y para que?—**infirió inocentemente.

**--¿Cómo que para que? Para una cita obviamente**—musito molestándose al recordar la anterior conversación—**esto se me hace demasiado familiar**—dijo finalmente para si mismo al notar que repetía lo ocurrido hace poco.

**--¿una cita?—**fue la única respuesta de un sonrojado pelinegro—** ¿y para cuando son?—**mascullo finalmente luego de unos segundos de meditación.

**--son para mañana… creo que la piscina abre al medio día…--** indico fríamente.

**--en ese…caso deberíamos ir a comer helado mañana ¿no te parece?—**propuso Dark con su habitual amabilidad.

**--¿¡pero por que!?—**chillo el pelirrubio con desilusión en su rostro.

**--pues… porque así será más especial la cita de mañana—**musito el pelinegro mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba levemente el desordenado cabello del pelirrubio en forma de burla.

**--um… como digas—**se resigno el ojiazul rezongando aun—**oye… no faltes…--** ordeno tras un momento de silencio.

--**allí estaré, te lo aseguro**—prometió sonriendo para si el joven Dark Link.

Luego de este dialogo ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas conversando animadamente durante el trayecto.

Ya por la noche, a pesar del silencio y la tranquilidad el joven ojiazul no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada

* * *

jajaja...aqui ta el cuarto, subire el quinto en cuanto me dejen usar el pc de nuevo, ahora hay que compartirlo en cuatro T.T bueno, sera asi por lo menos hasta el domingo.

espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. me he divertido mucho mucho escribiendola, aunque claro, me quede sin inspiracion en cuanto perdio su significado. no me gustan las .en fin

nos vemos en el prox capitulo en el cual, creo que ondre algo un poco mas...jejeje...ya veran...pero...advierto altiro, el primer paso se viene en el capitulo numero 6

gracias por leer. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

holas de nuevo...aqui traigo el capitulo cuatro. por fin parece que van avanzando, jajajajaja.

me gustaria avisar inmediatamente que el prox capitulo sera uno muy corto. ya que es un tipo de extra...como para rellenar...ya que he dividido la historia en dias y no queria dejar fuera el dia domingo.

* * *

Ya por la noche, a pesar del silencio y la tranquilidad el joven ojiazul no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**--¡buenos días!—**grito enérgicamente Ilia.

**--que tienen de buenos…--** se quejo Link entre bostezos.

**--¿pero que te paso? pareciera que no dormiste bien anoche…--** observo Zelda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**--no te burles… no pude dormirme hasta la madrugada**—musito en tono molesto.

**--¿Por qué? no me digas que la emoción por la cita de hoy con tu chico Dark no te dejo dormi**r—se mofo como de costumbre la ojiverde.

**--no molestes…--** rezongo finalmente Link

**--¡ah! Allí viene… ¡comportamiento de visitas!…--** anuncio Zelda.

**--¡buenos días!—**saludo con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro –parece que fui el ultimo en llegar—finiquito algo incomodo.

**--si, tienes razón… incluso Link llego a tiempo—**dijo burlándose Ilia.

**--aun así llego a tiempo… es justo el medio día**—le defendió la pelirrubia.

**--como sea… entremos y divirtámonos…--** musito Ilia sonriendo mientras tomaba a su rubia amiga del brazo.

**--¡ah! Esta vez si que te has lucido… esta piscina luce genial—**chillo el pelirrubio impresionado una vez dentro del lugar.

**--por supuesto, ambiente tropical, arena artificial, la fachada del Caribe y sus hermosas aguas color esmeralda son las características de la nueva piscina turística de la compañía VOCALOID—** anuncio entusiastamente Ilia.

**--ya veo…y dime ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?—**infirió la ojiazul observando con sospecha cada detalle del lugar.

**--si… ¿como es posible que tengas en tu poder algo así?—**indico el pelirrubio con recelo.

**--me las gane en la rifa de una tienda… casualmente el numero de mi boleta era el premiado… ¿no crees que es una jugada del destino? Quizás aquí conozca a mi verdadero amor**—suspiro Ilia románticamente.

Justamente después de eso los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños para cambiarse…

**--¡rápido!—**chillo Link con impaciencia.

**--ah… lo siento, no puedo cambiarme mas rápido**—respondió el ojirrubi con pesar intentando apresurarse.

**--pero que lento eres… tortuga—**rezongó finalmente antes de salir del vestidor—** ¡te espero afuera!—**aviso finalizando.

**--ya… ya estoy listo**—musito Dark Link mientras seguía velozmente a su amigo hacia la piscina.

**--por fin están listos**—regaño levemente Ilia en tanto les hacia un gesto con la mano derecha.

--**Dark se demoro mucho en cambiarse…** --grito el pelirrubio corriendo alegremente para zambullirse en el agua.

**--lo lamento…--** se disculpo nuevamente el ojirrubi.

--**no hay problema, es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma—**musito la ojiazul a modo de consuelo.

**--¡hey! Ustedes dos, dejen de coquetear y vengan a divertirse**—chillo Ilia desde el agua.

Entonces, un muy sonrojado Dark Link y una aun más sonrojada tímida Zelda se zambulleron en el agua junto a sus amigos.

Rápidamente se les paso el tiempo entre tanta diversión, llegando la tarde.

**--¡ah! ¡Zelda! Cocinas realmente bien—**felicito Link terminando de comer.

**--en verdad, todo estaba delicioso… gracias**—le agradeció el pelinegro con una amable sonrisa.

**--¡ah!... no… no fue nada**—mascullo nerviosamente como respuesta la pelirrubia.

**--si, creo que Zelda será una buena esposa, ¿no crees, Dark?—**pregunto Ilia sin disimulo.

**--¡ah!—**se quejo Link con molestia—**ya no aguanto más, me voy a nadar**—insinuó súbitamente Link.

Por un momento todos se quedaron observando como Link se iba, como Link se hundía en el agua, como Link se ahogaba, en fin, como movía sus brazos de un lado a otro en señal de auxilio.

**--¿no se supone que hay que esperar una hora después de comer antes de ir a nadar de nuevo?—**pregunto Ilia mientras tomaba un bocadillo de la heladera.

**--¡ah! ¡Link se esta ahogando!—**grito Zelda rompiendo el espasmo.

**--¡Link idiota!—**musito la ojiverde corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar de los hechos.

**--me… me ahogo…--** mascullo el ojiazul antes de hundirse completamente.

**--no te preocupes… te tengo…--**respondió con alivio el ojirrubi mientras de un brazo lo sacaba del agua.

**--Link… Idiota… ni se te ocurra morirte…--** advirtió una molesta y preocupada Ilia.

**--no se ve que sea nada grave—**observó Zelda hablando con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

**--no… creo que no**—dijo cansadamente el ojirrubi—**pero, ha tragado mucha agua… hay que darle respiración artificial**—anuncio a las jóvenes amigas del pelirrubio.

**--tu dices… ¿de boca a boca?—**inquiero la ojiverde con gran impacto.

**--bueno… ya no respira… yo creo que si—**anuncio finalmente Dark Link.

**--y… ¿Qué esperas?—**le interrogo tajantemente Ilia.

**--¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pe-pero…--**mascullo el pelinegro completamente rojo.

**--no yo… ¡hazlo de una vez!—**ordeno la ojiverde.

**--Link esta muerto…--**dijo Zelda finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

**--¡ah! Está bien—**fue lo último que pronuncio el ojirrubi antes de cubrir con sus labios los de Link, luego golpeo su pecho, y así sucesivamente.

--**no puedo creer que realmente lo este haciendo—**dijo anonadada y un tanto sonrojada la ojiverde.

**--esta abriendo los ojos**—chillo en un tono feliz la pelirrubia.

**--um… ¿um?... ¡um!...**—reacciono finalmente el ojiazul al ver frente de si el rostro del pelinegro.

**--por fin despiertas…--** musito con alivio Dark Link**--¿ah? ¿Pasa algo?...—**inquiero al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Link.

**--¿Qué se supone que haces?—**pregunto molesto y sonrojado el ojiazul mientras empujaba al pelinegro lejos de si.

**--bueno pues… salvo tu vida…--** musito con humildad levantándose a la vez.

**--Link… me alegro…--** dijo Zelda mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

**--¡eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre nadar justamente después de comer? A veces me pregunto que tienes en la cabeza—**le regaño Ilia severa pero igualmente aliviada.

**--creo que eso no lo sabe siquiera él mismo**—se burlo Zelda logrando la risa de todos.

Luego de esto, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron irse del lugar.

**--que delicia… este helado es lo mas delicioso que haya probado jamás…--** dijo el pelirrubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

**--realmente esta delicioso… además este lugar es de lo mejor…--** musito la ojiverde observando el lugar.

**--si, pero ¿no será muy costoso?—**le pregunto Zelda algo preocupada.

**--no hay problema, pueden comer todo cuanto gusten—**le tranquilizo Dark Link comiendo a su vez.

**--hey Dark…--** le llamo Link—**tu móvil esta sonando**—finalizo mirándolo con una seria expresión en el rostro.

**--¿umh?—**respondió el ojirrubi averiguando quien le llamaba. Finalmente luego de unos segundos de espasmo contesto.

**--¿ocurre algo malo?—**pregunto Zelda al ver de pronto palidecer el rostro del pelinegro.

**--no…--** musito casi sin aliento al cortar la llamada.

**--¿estas seguro? No te ves nada de bien**—observo asertivamente Ilia tras comer una cucharada de su gran helado.

**--…me tengo que ir…—**dijo súbitamente Dark Link levantándose de la mesa—**los helados están pagados así que por favor quédense y disfrútenlos, nos vemos**—se despidió presurosamente mientras salía del lugar y se subía a un automóvil negro que le esperaba fuera.

**--me pregunto si estará bien…-**- mascullo la pelirrubia observando cuidadosamente como el pelinegro se iba.

**--estará bien… es un asunto familiar**-- respondió el pelirrubio molestamente.

--**ah claro, se me olvidaba que lo sabes todo de él…--** se burlo Ilia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

--**no molestes…a todo esto Zelda…**--comenzó algo incomodo— **¿te la has pasado bien? Me refiero a que tú querías salir con Dark y…bueno**—musito finalmente casi sin saber que decía.

**--Link… no te preocupes, no me gusta Dark Link…--** dio como respuesta en un tono tierno y triste al mismo tiempo.

**--¿Qué? ¿A que se supone que viene ese comentario?—**chillo el ojiazul completamente sonrojado.

**--Link… ya deja de fingir que no sabes de hablamos, no somos tan tontas como para no darnos cuenta de lo que sientes—**aseguro Ilia comiendo nuevamente de su helado.

--**pero que demonios están diciendo, ustedes dos están locas**—dijo Link finalmente antes de tomar sus cosas e irse rápidamente del lugar.

--**eres una buena amiga…--** comento Ilia una vez que Link se fue –**pero ¿estarás bien con esto? Me refiero a cuando comiencen a salir y todo eso**—inquirió finalmente.

**--tan solo quiero que Link sea feliz, nuestra amistad es más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que pueda tener por algún chico…--**finiquito mientras con una amable sonrisa ocultaba su pesar.

En ese momento, ya muy lejos de allí, el joven pelirrubio corría aun sin saber a donde o porque. Al cabo de dos horas de deambular por las calles de la ciudad decidió regresar a su casa.

* * *

asi que aqui esta. el cuarto capitulo, por fin un acercamiento del tercer tipo. en el prox capitulo, se viene, se viene. jajjajajaja. espero que hayan disfrutado este no menos emocionante capitulo.

a todo esot, el nombre de la empresa, es el nobre de vocaloid, claro, yo se que lo conocen, si no, busquenlo XD es lo maximo (mas que todo laa letra).

los espero en el prox capitulo.

nos vemos

gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

ah...(suspiro) eto...lo siento mucho,seque prometi grandes cosas para este capitulo, creo que se me traspapelo. jejeje, como voy narrando por dias, la muy especial de yo no quiso dejar afuera el dia domingo, por eso este ser un capi de relleno. ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo, se viene se viene...jajajaja me siento emocionada solo de pensarlo...

en fin...aqui sta el no muy productivo capitulo 6 de relleno! ^^ disfrutenlo...

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde, Link decidió terminar su descanso dominical dando una vuelta por un bello parque ubicado cerca de unos nuevos y lujosos departamentos.

**--¡ven aquí phirulais!—**llamo fuertemente el joven ojirrubi al ver como el enorme y peludo animal se acercaba a un extraño.

**--ah…--**musito el pelirrubio mientras un enorme perro raza san Bernardo se abalanzaba sobre él.

Sin embargo, al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba rápidamente aun sin notar quien era el, emprendió una fugaz retirada a toda velocidad.

**--¿uhm?—**musito Dark Link**—realmente asustaste aquel chico… que malo eres phirulais…--** finalizo sin poder esconder su gracia con el asunto.

Aquella fue una cálida noche a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Las estrellas velaron el sueño de todos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

jajajajaja ¿que tal? si se leyera con todo lo demas, ya saben sin separaciones de capitulos (asi fue como lo escribi u.u) se leeria mejor, podria ser hasta mas divertido. en fin, vasta de sandeses. en el prox capitulo por fin lo esperado por todas...¡"encuentro cercano del primer tipo"! ya me estaba preguntando cuento se tardarian esos dos...jejeje...en fin...

nos vemos en el prox capitulo...

en verdad...muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, las criticas ayudan a mejorar, eso me gusta. en fin...gracias de nuevo y lean!


	7. Chapter 7

bueno...finalmente traigo el capitulo siete...jajaja...advierto altiro...que quise ponerle un poco de suspenso...asi que se tendran que aguantar, ahora si, hasta el proximo capitulo para saciar las ancias...jajjaa...en fin...espero que les guste este capitulo...creo que ahora si estamos como en la mitad...supongo...aun asi...no se...T.T en verdad no me atrevo a poner lemon, asi que en tanto me decido, parece que me demorare en subir el proximo capi...y eso...^^ aunque, nunca me demorare mas de dos dias en cualquier caso.

* * *

Aquella fue una cálida noche a pesar de estar en pleno invierno. Las estrellas velaron el sueño de todos hasta la mañana siguiente.

--**ah… disculpe ¿podría darme la pasada por favor?—**pidió educadamente el alto y blanco joven pelinegro mientras intentaba llegar presurosamente al semáforo en aquella esquina.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llegar a la hora de siempre, Link no se encontraba allí. quizá se quedo mas dormido de lo usual pensó sonriendo para si. Entonces decidió esperar algunos minutos más, sin embargo, el pelirrubio no apareció.

**--¿Qué haces aquí?—**le pregunto Ilia a su amigo al verle sentado en su lugar leyendo un espeso libro.

--**como que "que hago aquí" también estudio en esta escuela ¿sabes?—**respondió molestamente cerrando de golpe el abultado libro.

**--no me refiero a eso ¿y Dark? ¿No te lo encontraste esta mañana?—**pregunto molesta a su vez.

**--¿y porque tendría que habérmelo encontrado? Me canse de llegar tarde eso es todo…--** respondió fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

**--¿esa es tu mejor excusa? Realmente eres poco inteligente**—se burlo Ilia a carcajadas.

**--no me molestes…--** pidió Link completamente rojo.

**--te dejare de molestar si admites que te gusta Dark**—musito la ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa en le rostro mientras tomaba a Link del cabello y le miraba muy de cerca, de frente.

**--jamás…--** respondió el pelirrubio con una sonrisa fingida del mismo tamaño que la de su amiga.

**--¡ah! Esto se ve muy raro, si no fuera yo quien ve esto podría decir algo así como "¡ah! Por dios, Ilia y Link en una situación romántica, ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo"—**dijo a modo de saludo entre risas la pelirrubia al entrar al salón.

**--¡pero que cosas tan raras dices!**—chillo Ilia alejándose del pelirrubio.

**--bueno, yo solo digo lo que veo**—se burlo nuevamente mientras dejaba sus cosas en su lugar.

--**no digas tonterías**—le regaño la ojiverde--**además para tu información, mientras tu caminabas plácidamente hacia acá yo he tenido que enfrentarme a una delicada situación**—explico apoyándose de su dedo índice.

**--¿delicada situación? De que demonios estás hablando…--** rezongó Link totalmente confundido.

**--eres tan lento a veces, es obvio que si no quieres admitir tus sentimientos estamos pasando por una crisis familiar…--**musito Ilia.

**--si…**-- le apoyo la pelirrubia incluyéndose de pronto en la conversación-- **y una crisis familiar amerita una terapia familiar**—anuncio Zelda con una enorme sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

**--¿Qué? no… no eso de nuevo… por favor…--** rogo Link con rostro de niño traumatizado.

**--no te resistas Link, sabes que no sirve de nada**—advirtió una malévola Ilia.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron los compañeros de clases del chico pelirrubio y sus amigas. Las horas de clases que siguieron a esto fueron largas e intensas hasta que finalmente llego la hora de regresar a casa.

**--ah…--**suspiro el ojiazul--** ¡que día!—**reclamó.

**--no te quejes**—le regaño Ilia al tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza—**todo esto es culpa tuya por no querer admitir lo que sientes**—finalizo.

--**ahora que lo recuerdo…hoy es lunes ¿no?—**medito el pelirrubio unos momentos.

**--¿pasa algo?—**inquirió Zelda amablemente.

**--me tengo que ir…**-- dijo súbitamente recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo a prisa del salón.

**--sigámosle**—musito Ilia seriamente una vez que Link se fue del lugar en tanto caminaban cautelosamente tras sus pasos.

Mientras, Link se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

--**que día tan cálido…--** murmuro para si mismo el pelinegro saliendo entre todos los otros jóvenes del instituto.

**--si, tienes razón, hoy hace mucho calor**—musito seriamente Link apareciendo lúgubremente desde la espalda del ojirrubi.

**--¡ah! ¡Link! no me percate de que estabas aquí…--** se disculpo cortésmente el ojirrubi.

**--eso no importa**—dijo nerviosamente mirando en todas direcciones --**ven conmigo antes de que nos descubran…--**dijo Link al tiempo que tomaba la mano del pelinegro y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente.

**--¿pasa algo malo?—**pregunto preocupado Dark Link mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su rubio amigo.

**--¡ahí están!—**anuncio Link con nerviosismo-- **¡corre!—**musito en tanto emprendía la carrera de su vida hacia ningún lugar.

**--¡no lo dejes escapar!—**grito desde el otro lado de la acera la ojiverde arrastrando a su vez a Zelda.

Al rato de mantener este agitado paso, al asegurarse de haber perdido a las chicas, finalmente ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos sobre el pasto de algún parque.

--**Link… ¿paso algo que no me hayas dicho?—**pregunto el ojirrubi ya sin aliento de vida.

--**Dark…--**mascullo finalmente luego de unos minutos de reposición—**eres un idiota…--**le regaño mientras lo miraba seriamente.

**--no… no entiendo**—dijo Dark Link preocupándose.

--**ah…--** suspiro a causa del cansancio—**tengo tanta hambre…que ya no recuerdo para que vine--** musito al tiempo que su estomago reafirmaba sus palabras.

**--ya veo** –observo sonriendo mientras con su mano derecha desordenaba el cabello del ojiazul – **vayamos a comer algo… yo también tengo hambre…--** finalizo sin poder ocultar su risa.

**--es una buena idea… aunque no cuento con mucho dinero, así que no me pidas algo muy costoso…--** aviso en tanto revisaba sus bolsillos.

**--¡ah! No… no te preocupes, yo invito**—propuso amablemente el pelinegro.

**--no…ya me has invitado dos veces**—dijo a modo de excusa—**además, si dejo que me vuelvas a invitar a comer me sentiré como una chica**—finalizo a modo de broma mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar en busca de un lugar donde comer.

**--ah…si…**-- mascullo sonrojado siguiéndolo a su vez—**hoy… hoy no estabas en el semáforo, pensé que no habrías ido al instituto…--** intento comenzar una conversación el ojirrubi.

**--hoy llegue temprano**—dijo tajantemente el pelirrubio.

--**que bien**—fingió sonreír—**los niños buenos llegan temprano…--**finiquito algo incomodo.

**--Dark… ¿Dónde vives?—**pregunto súbitamente rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

**--¿umh? Vivo en un departamento en la villa Kakariko…--** respondió cortante sin querer continuar con ese tema.

**--si…ayer te vi, con tu perro…--** musito con cara de trauma—**vives cerca de donde vivo yo, algo así como a una hora**—ultimo.

**--¿en serio? No te acercaste a saludar…--**musito sorprendido y a la vez triste.

**--Dark…dime ¿hay alguien en quien estés interesado?—**pregunto sonrojándose.

**--ah…pues, si, hay alguien que me gusta…--** respondió con la intención de cortar el tema en ese punto.

--**supongo que la clase de chica que te gusta es muy femenina, inteligente, con largo cabello y blanca piel…una niña perfecta**--dijo con inusual molestia.

--**te equivocas… la persona que me gusta es todo lo contrario… no sabe lo que es la delicadeza, en absoluto, de su inteligencia podría decir lo mismo, además tiene el cabello corto y la piel bronceada**—comento con una enorme sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

**--ya…ya veo…--** mascullo Link totalmente impresionado.

**--pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** – inquiero inocentemente.

**--bueno…porque Zelda es una chica muy linda, y además de ser inteligente cocina muy bien…--** comento Link sin pensar con seriedad y ternura a la vez.

**--se nota que…te…gusta ella**—dijo luego de meditar uno segundos el ojirrubi.

**--no seas torpe, Zelda es solo una amiga para mi, es solo que a ella…--** intento decir el pelirrubio decidiendo interrumpirse al final.

--**ya veo, Link, la persona que me gusta no es Zelda, aunque por lo que veo ella esta interesada en mi, lo lamento**—dio como respuesta tajantemente el pelinegro.

--**ah… pero que cosas dices…--** mascullo sin poder ocultar su sobresalto por el asertivo comentario –**te… te equivocas, eso no es verdad…--** aseguro a modo de evasiva.

--**no te preocupes, se disimular, no se dará cuenta de que lo se**—le tranquilizo Dark Link.

**--no es ese el problema, Zelda es mi amiga, solo quiero lo mejor para ella…--**indicó con indebida tranquilidad.

**--te entiendo, ¡ah! Mira… creo que podemos comer ahí—**aviso Dark cambiando súbitamente el incomodo tema de conversación.

**--si… entremos, creo que en cualquier momento comenzara a llover**—observo Link certeramente.

Comieron entonces una simple pero deliciosa comida para luego pasear por el lugar, sin embargo y sin que lo jóvenes se dieran cuenta la noche cayo al igual que la lluvia sobre la agitada ciudad.

**--ah… es tan tarde, el trasporte publico ya no funciona a esta hora**—se quejo el pelirrubio completamente empapado mientras aun con esperanza se encontraba esperando algún autobús en un paradero.

--**si…que deberíamos hacer…--** medito el pelinegro unos momentos.

**--¿no puedes llamar al tipo que te recoge en el automóvil negro?—**pregunto el ojiazul casi a modo de burla.

--**no… ya es muy tarde**—respondió con seriedad mientras súbitamente paraba una taxi subiéndose en el—**vamos**—ordeno súbitamente-- **¿que esperas?—**pregunto finalmente un impaciente Dark Link al ver paralizado frente a él a su amigo.

Permanecieron sumidos en sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto. Se bajaron cuando faltaba aun una hora a pie para llegar al departamento de Dark Link.

**--gracias…--** dijo el ojirrubi al cerrar la puerta del automóvil.

**--aun queda una hora**…-- observo Link.

--**lo lamento, no tenia mas dinero…--** se disculpo con resignación comenzando a caminar.

--**no… no me estoy quejando… vi lo costoso que fue y lamento no haber podido pagar aunque fuera la mitad—**se disculpo a su vez el pelirrubio.

--**y ¿Qué harás? Desde mi departamento aun quedará una hora hasta tu casa y no te dejare ir solo todo ese camino tan tarde en la noche**—aviso el pelinegro hablando con seriedad.

**--que puedo hacer…--** musito con resignación el ojiazul.

--**quédate hoy a dormir en mi departamento, desde allí podrás llamar a tu casa y avisar para que no se preocupen al no verte llegar…--** propuso Dark amablemente.

--**y tus padres ¿no se molestaran?—**pregunto con incomodidad al referirse al tema.

--**ah…--**mascullo el pelinegro—**vivo solo**—finiquito tajantemente el pelinegro sin molestia.

**--ya… ya veo…--** respondió el pelirrubio sonrojándose—**aun así no creo que sea una buena idea, no te quisiera molestar **--intento decir sin dejar salir su nerviosismo.

--**no te preocupes, no es molestia, mi departamento es muy espacioso**—respondió inocentemente.

**--ah…ah… como quieras…--** fingió sonreír el pelirrubio.

Entonces, al cabo de una hora llegaron finalmente al lujoso departamento de Dark Link.

**--ah…si que es espacioso…--** corroboró Link una vez dentro del lugar.

**--si, creo incluso que no era necesario, pero ya ves, mi madre insistió tanto que termine por aceptar**—comento el ojirrubi—**ah, dime ¿te quieres duchar antes de ir a la cama?—**pregunto Dark sin notar el sonrojo de su amigo con su comentario.

**--¿ba…bañarme? No no no no no… no es necesario**—respondió completamente nervioso.

**--muy bien, entonces toma**—le llamo para luego lanzarle ropa seca.

**--gracias…--** respondió de manera casi robótica mientras se acomodaba en el gran sofá.

**--¿Qué haces?** – pregunto muy confundido el ojirrubi.

**--me acomodo para dormir…--** respondió con obviedad el ojiazul.

**--yo creo que no… yo dormiré en el sofá, tu eres mi invitado y como tal te cederé mi cama**—ofreció caballerosamente el pelinegro.

--**ni lo pienses, te dije que no te quería molestar, yo dormiré en el sofá**—dijo Link en tono desafiante.

--**déjame dormir en el sofá**—insistió seriamente el pelinegro.

**--olvídalo…--** mascullo Link en tono desafiante.

**--ah… con lo terco que eres esto no tendrá fin…--**indico el pelinegro sentándose en el sofá**--¿y si dormimos ambos en la cama?**—ofreció con inocencia.

**--¿ambos en la misma cama?—**mascullo Link comenzando a sangrar por la nariz.

**--¿Link? ¿Te encuentras bien? Reacciona por favor**—le pidió Dark preocupado.

**--e… estoy bien—**le tranquilizo intentando recuperarse del impacto—**esta bien… no habrá problema si dormimos en la misma cama ¿no?—**musito con un tipo de sonrisa en el rostro—**supongo que tu cama también debe ser exageradamente grande**—finalizo casi con una carcajada.

--**algo así, bueno, creo que debes llamar a tu casa, te esperare en la habitación**—dijo finiquitando.

Luego de unos minutos se apagaron finalmente todas las luces del departamento.

**--¿te sientes mejor?—**pregunto Dark acomodándose lo mas lejos posible de Link.

**--si…--**respondió el pelirrubio casi sin aliento.

**--buenas noches**—murmuro el ojirrubi antes de voltearse y dormirse.

**--ah…claro, buenas noches**—se despidió el pelirrubio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la comodidad y calidez de la cama de Dark, Link no podía conciliar el sueño.

**--Dark…--** llamo levemente para no despertarlo.

Entonces, luego de haberse percatado del indefenso estado de su amigo Link se recostó junto a Dark y lo abrazo delicadamente.

**--que ridículo, me siento como una niña…--** se dijo a si mismo completamente sonrojado.

--**no eres una niña**—le respondió el pelinegro volteándose y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras hablaba dormido.

--**Da…Dark…esto...no es lo que piensas...pe-pense que tenias frio y...--**tartamudeo el pelirrubio casi sin respirar **--Dark...¿estás despierto? --**pregunto para asegurarse de que el chico solo hablaba en sueños.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Entonces, súbitamente Dark Link tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Link y acercándolo al suyo unió sus labios con los de él.

El pelirrubio permaneció quieto un momento esperando que el ojirrubi le dejara en libertad. Sabía que su nariz sangraba, sin embargo también sabia que con el más mínimo movimiento su compañero de habitación se despertaría.

Finalmente, al notar que el pelinegro se encontraba de nuevo profundamente dormido y ya no se movía decidió retirarlo de su lado y voltearse para no morir aquella noche de un infarto al corazón.

* * *

bueno...helo aqui, el septimo capitulo...jajajaja...y ahora si, eso...no se que escribir...^^...

ah! aviso que cuando termine esta historia, tengo pensado subir otra de link y dark link, jajajjaa, no es como que solo me gusta escribir yaoi pero, es divertido...

tambien me gustaria advertir que tengo listo hasta el capitulo diez, y despues ya se me ocurrira que poner, las historias yaoi son dificiles de terminar...pero creo que a esta le hare un final feliz ^^

gracias por leer... hasta el prox capitulo...adiu


	8. Chapter 8

jajajaja...holas de nuevo, como han estado? espero que bien. bueno, aqui traigo el proximo capitulo...no habra lemon...T.T...pero intentare hacerlo algo un poco mas explicito...en cualquier caso, no entiendo muy bien eso del lime y el lemon... tampoco se como poner las kategorias, por eso le pongo k+ XD...^^espero que disfruten este capitulo...esta bastante largo jeje...y denso...pero por fin...lo que hasta yo esperaba.

enjoy it...^^

* * *

Un brillante y hermoso día nació. La luz del sol llego directamente a los ojos del pelinegro logrando despertarlo de su profundo sueño.

--**Link… es hora de despertar—**murmuro suavemente mientras habría los ojos y se encontraba al ojiazul completamente aferrado a el y respirando en su cuello.

--**no… quedémonos así un ratito más**…-- mascullo tiernamente link aun durmiendo sujetándose a un mas al pelinegro.

**--ah…--** reacciono sonrojándose a su vez el ojirrubi—**bueno pues…--** medito mirando el reloj de reojo mientras abrazaba a su vez al pelirrubio —**creo que podemos dormir un poco mas, de todos modos siempre llegas tarde ¿no?—**finalizo acurrucándose y volviéndose a dormir.

Justamente una hora después el joven de ojos azules se despertó finalmente.

**--¿Qué hora es?--**pregunto abriendo suavemente los ojos—**hey Dark… ¿pero que demo…--** mascullo con nerviosismo al ver la extraña posición en la que se encontraban—**esto definitivamente no esta bien…--** dijo para si en tanto intentaba alejar al ojirrubi de si**--¡ah! ¡Pesas mucho!…--**se quejo rindiéndose al cabo de un rato—**por favor no despiertes…--** rogo desesperadamente al cabo de unos minutos finiquitando su monologo.

**--¿y por que no debería despertar?—**inquiero inocentemente Dark Link abriendo sus ojos.

**--ah…ah…D-Dark…esto, esto no es real, esto es un sueño, es solo el producto de tu imaginación…--**musito el pelirrubio en tono misterioso.

**--Link…--** sonrió tiernamente Dark Link—**ya deja de bro… ¡ah! ¡Mira la hora!—**grito al tiempo que salía de la cama y entraba al baño para rápidamente.

**--me…me salve… (ToTu)—**mascullo Link respirando con alivio levantándose a su vez.

Tan solo quince minutos después ambos chicos salieron del lujoso departamento en dirección a sus respectivos institutos.

Aquella mañana Link llego luego del primer descanso.

**--¡ah! no puedo creerlo**—chillo Ilia con molestia**--¿acaso no tienes despertador?—**le regaño.

**--no seas mala Ilia, ya no regañes al pobre de…--**se interrumpió Zelda al notar algo inusual--**¿Link? hueles a perfume de hombre, pense que no te gustaban esas cosas...—**observo provocando que su amigo se sonrojara súbitamente hasta las orejas.

**--¿Qué? Link, ya me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan callado y que además trajeras la cara roja como tomate pero ¿perfume de hombre? Confiesa ahora mismo ¿ha pasado algo que no nos hayas dicho?—**interrogo en tono acusador la ojiverde.

**--yo… bueno pues…--**intento explicar al tiempo que comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz.

**--Link, comienzo a preocuparme por ti…--** aviso Ilia mientras Zelda detenía con su delicado pañuelo la hemorragia de Link.

**--dormimos juntos…--**conto finalmente con rapidez intentando no ahogarse con la sangre.

**--no… ¿es una broma verdad, Link?—**interrogo tiernamente la pelirrubia.

**--¡ah!—**chillo Ilia**--¿lo hicieron?—**pregunto inescrupulosamente.

**--¿Qué? pero que cosas dices ¡NO! no dormimos tan juntos...—**grito Link sangrando aun más.

**--ah… que aburrido…--** musito la ojiverde perdiendo su emoción con el asunto.

**--¡Ilia!—**le regaño Zelda—**Link, y dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué durmieron juntos?—**mascullo intentando tranquilizarse a si misma.

**--ah… bueno pues, eso fue a causa de la lluvia de ayer…--**comenzó.

Conto entonces lo ocurrido la tarde anterior desde que comenzaron a correr para esconderse de ellas.

Luego de pasar todo el día siendo interrogado, Link finalmente pudo descansar al oír el toque de campana que indicaba el regreso a casa.

**--que bien, que bien… creo que la terapia familiar surtió efecto**—dijo Ilia en tono victorioso.

**--ah…--**suspiro el pelirrubio—**en fin… ¡ah! me llaman**—musito al tiempo que cogía su móvil—**aló**—contesto.

**--¿Quién es? ¿Es Dark?—**alcanzo a decir Ilia antes de que su boca fuera tapada por la mano de Zelda.

**--Link, soy yo…--** musito con tranquilidad el ojirrubi.

**--D-Dark** --respondió nervioso el pelirrubio-- **¿paso algo?—**

**--… estoy aquí afuera esperándote…--**aviso Dark tranquilamente.

**--¡ah! ya…ya voy…--** chillo cortando la llamada súbitamente.

**--¿le has dado el numero de tu móvil? Vaya si que van bien encaminados**—se burlo Ilia con cara libidinosa.

**--bueno, creo que es normal darle mi móvil a un amigo ¿no?—**corto triunfante la conversación antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa del salón.

**--pero que rápido eres**—observo Dark Link al ver a su amigo salir.

**--hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?—**pregunto el pelirrubio con incomodidad al ver a sus amigas pasar por su lado y reírse de manera malévola.

**--nada muy especial, tan solo quiero asegurarme de que hoy vuelvas sano y salvo a casa, además, claro, quiero saber donde vives…--** explico con un tierno retozo en el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar lenta y tranquilamente.

**--ah…--** reacciono el ojiazul caminando a su vez.

**--además**—continuo el pelinegro con entusiasmo—**supongo que tu madre querrá saber en la casa de que amigo te quedaste anoche ¿no es así?**—expreso victorioso al ver la resignada efigie de su amigo.

**--si…creo que si…--** mascullo—**ah…--** chillo apuntando el cuello del pelinegro-- **¿Qué te paso?—**pregunto finalmente al notar el parche.

--**esto…--** comenzó tapándose el lugar indicado con la mano—**no es nada, es solo un piquete de mosquito**—aseguro sonrojándose.

**--¿Seguro?—**desafió mientras rápidamente quitaba el parche del "piquete de mosquito" dejando a la vista una extraña marca—**ah… así que un mosquito…--** le regaño en tono molesto—**pues que manera tan extraña de referirte a tu "no-vi-a" tienes**—finalizo molesto.

**--es que yo no tengo novia…--** contesto Dark a la acusación sonrojándose aun más.

**--o amante lo que sea**—dijo el pelirrubio cada vez mas colérico.

**--Link…--**intento decir calmadamente a pesar de su sonrojo.

**--¡hey Link!—**llamo a espaldas de ambos jóvenes una joven niña de corta cabellera rubia y piel bronceada—**tiempo sin vernos**—finalizo sonriendo amablemente.

**--¿Quién eres tú?—**pregunto Link con una fría mirada en el rostro.

**--Sugar…--** le llamo alegremente el pelinegro antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos efusivamente.

**--…no puede ser…--** dijo Link para si mismo antes de continuar su camino rápidamente en un intento de huir de la situación.

**--¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?—**pregunto la pelirrubia al ver que Link se había ido.

**--no…no lo se…--** respondió atónito el pelinegro.

**--ah…--**suspiro la pelirrubia aun sin despegarse del ojirrubi—**hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, te he extrañado mucho, ni siquiera te has dado una vuelta por mi casa…-**- le regaño tiernamente.

**--Sugar… lo lamento, en verdad me siento feliz de haberte visto pero debo irme ahora**—anuncio en tanto comenzaba la carrera para encontrar al ojiazul.

Link en tanto caminaba a toda velocidad en direccion desconocida, cuando subitamente su movil sono.

--**aló**—contesto sin mucho animo Link.

**--¿Dónde estas?—**sonó del otro lado la agitada voz de Dark Link.

**--déjame en paz**—chillo el pelirrubio antes de colgar.

**--Link…--** musito finalmente encontrándolo Dark Link ahora a espaldas del pelirrubio.

**--ella es la chica que te gusta ¿no?—**mascullo súbitamente el ojiazul—**es linda**—dijo sin poder siquiera fingir una sonrisa.

**--no… te equivocas… lamentablemente para mi, la persona que me gusta es alguien que no puede corresponderme--**explico con tristeza.

**--no te creo… eres un chico inteligente y amable ¿Por qué una chica no querría estar contigo?—**se burlo con inocencia.

--**porque la persona en la que estoy interesado no es una chica sino un chico—**respondió sin basilar con una seria mirada en el rostro que demostraba que no bromeaba.

**--… ¿un chico?...—**pregunto Link sintiendo que la sangre le hervía —**un chico con cabello corto y tez bronceada…claro**—se dijo a si mismo.

--**lo lamento, no te lo quería decir de esta forma—**se disculpo completamente sonrojado el pelinegro.

**--¿Quién es?—**musito el ojiazul casi iracundo.

**--¿Qué? Link…--**suspiro el pelinegro con resignación-- **sabia que eras lento pero no sabia que tanto…--**rezongó.

--**Dark… no me importa quien sea ese chico…yo…--**se interrumpió dejando que el rubor le alcanzara el rostro mientras con su brazo se aferraba a la chaqueta negra de Dark Link.

**--ah…--**suspiro intentando tranquilizarse el pelinegro**--¿Cómo debo decírtelo para que te enteres? Es la primera vez que alguien me interesa, no se como expresarme**—dijo a modo de indirecta.

**--¿ah? ¿Realmente es la primera vez que alguien te gusta?—**indico Link casi burlándose.

**--pero… ¡ah! ya se… Link… ¿recuerdas anoche, cuando dormimos juntos?—**pregunto con iluminación en su rostro.

**--si, no tengo tan mala memoria**—rezongó molestamente el pelirrubio.

--**bien… y ¿recuerdas cuando te bese?—**interrogo nuevamente sonrojándose.

**--¡estabas despierto! ¿Cómo pudiste? Fue mi primer beso…--** chillo Link comenzando a sangrar por la nariz.

**--también fue mi primer beso…**--reclamo el ojirrubi— **¡ah! no cambies el tema, pero es eso a lo que me refiero…--** insinuó.

**--¿al beso? Pensé que estabas durmiendo**—siguió reclamando el pelirrubio.

**--no… me refiero al por que te bese**—musito con obviedad.

**--¿y por que lo hiciste?—**pregunto directamente y sin rodeos.

--**pues… eso fue… por que… me gustas…eres tú el chico que me gusta**—respondió rápidamente esperando alguna violenta reacción del pelirrubio quien, a causa de la impresión se quedo parado en medio de la calle.

**--¿en verdad?—**quiso asegurarse el ojiazul.

**--no bromearía con algo así… aunque de todos modos lo lamento yo… ¿eh? ¿Link? ¿De que te ríes?—**pregunto enfadado al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Link.

**--de felicidad creo…--**mascullo mirando el cielo--** ¿sabes?—**comenzó súbitamente—**pienso, en verdad que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto—**afirmo el pelirrubio con tono de malicia.

**--¿quieres pasar a beber algo a algún lugar mas privado?—**invito amable e inocentemente el pelinegro.

**--no… será mejor si nos vamos a tu departamento**—propuso el pelirrubio sonriendo para si.

**--muy bien, como quieras**—acepto rápidamente Dark Link.

Entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron al lujoso departamento de Dark mantuvieron sin decir palabra alguna durante el trayecto. En menos de una hora llegaron.

**--este lugar si que es privado…--** anuncio alegremente Link mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

**--ah…si…--** mascullo sin comprender bien a que se refería su amigo en tanto se sentaba igualmente en el sofá.

**--bien… ¿en que íbamos?—**dijo Link acercándose al pelinegro y sentándose sobre él.

**--Link...¿que haces?-**-pregunto el pelinegro en tanto el rubor alcanzaba sus mejillas.

**--¿como que "que hago"?--**respondio con molestia en la voz--** ¿no es obvio? y luego el lento soy yo...--** mascullo para luego hacercar su rostro al de Dark--**eres un idiota ¿sabes?--**comenzo con ternura el pelirrubio.

--**no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos vimos por primera vez**--se declaro el pelinegro sin dudar un momento.

--**ni yo...--**dijo casi en susurro--**Dark...--** llamo subitamente el ojiazul.

**--¿si?--**pregunto el pelinegro con amabilidad.

--**estoy esperando que me beses...--**contesto con notable molestia en la voz.

**--¡ah! lo siento...es que...me siento algo nervioso**--reconocio el joven mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Link para ocultar su sonrojo.

**--...Dark...--**llamo Link en tanto levantaba el rostro del aludido y lo besaba apasionadamente.

--**no crees que esto va demaciado rapido?--** pregunto el pelinegro alejando a Link con suavidad al notar que la temperatura subia en el lugar.

**--¿es que acaso no tienes hormonas?--**inquiero el ojiazul notablemente molesto.

**--lo siento...--**mascullo Dark al tiempo que recostaba al pelirrubio en el sofa con delicadesa y se posicionaba sobre el.

**--¿que haces?--**se escucho la molesta voz del ojiazul luego de un apasionado beso**--¿que te hace pensar que iras arriba?--** pregunto alejando al pelinegro de si con ambas manos.

**--bueno pues...soy mas alto que tu...--**dio como respuesta el joven antes de besar nuevamente a su interlocutor.

**--¿solo por eso? que injusto**-- reclamo el ojiazul haciendo un extraño movimiento en un intento fallido por montarse sobre Dark.

--**si quieres, la proxima vez puedes ir tu arriba**--propuso el ojirrubi con inocencia.

**--esta bien--**acepto Link con resignacion para luego besar al pelinegro.

durante unos minutos, en la habitacion tan solo se podian oir las agitadas repiraciones y ahogados gemidos por parte de ambos chicos, hasta que, repentinamente, luego de un estruendoso cujido, Link y Dark Link se encontraban en el piso del lujoso departamento, sobandose la espalda de dolor.

**--¿estas bien?**--pregunto finalmente el pelinegro ente risas.

**--¿como podria estar bien? ¡te caiste sobre mi!--**reclamo el ojiazul intentando levantarse.

**--lo lamento**--se disculpo adecuadamente--**creo que deberiamos irnos a mi habitacion**-- indico riendo para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar en direccion a la enorme puerta de madera.

**--si...--**medito Link unos momentos--**la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos volvamos a caer**--expreso siguiendo al pelinegro, quien, volteandose rapidamente, lo beso con pasion, guiandolo hasta la habitacion.

aquella noche fue larga y calurosa entre gemidos, mordidas, lamidas, embestidas, la mañana finalmente llego dejando ver a dos agotados jovenes que dormian abrazados en la enorme cama tamaño matrimonial.

* * *

T-T trate de ser lo mas explicita posible, pero, en verdad, me sonrojo solo de pensar en escribirlo, aunque, lo practicare XD, escribire lemosn algun dia! ese es uno de mis objetivos de este año.

gracias por leer y seguir la historia, en verdad me agrada mucho que lean lo que escribo.

gracias por lo reviews, en verdad T-T me hacen muy feliz, aunque no se eso, de responderlos, no se nada T-T.

y lamento mucho la demora, a pesar de que prometi que seria mas pronto, me mori completamente con esos asuntos de las postulaciones a la universidad, tampoco sabia nada de eso, y gracias de nuevo por leer

adiu


	9. Chapter 9

holas de nuevo, por segunda vez en un dia estoy subiendo un capi, T-T me siento casi realizada, en verdad, comenzo el año y me llego la inspiracion inso facto.

espero que disfruten este capi y eso.

feliz año nuevo, XD espero que se cumplan todos sus deseos u que logren todos sus objetivos

esop, ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Al día siguiente un brillante rayo de luz anuncio que ya era hora de levantarse. Sin embargo aquel día ninguno se quiso levantar y romper la bella ilusión.

--**aló**—contesto el pelirrubio su móvil aun soñoliento.

--**Link ¿Dónde demonios estas? Ya es medio día y tu madre no me ha dejado de llamar…--**chillo Ilia con urgencia.

**--ah… se me olvido avisar… Ilia puedes decirle que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, por favor**—pidió casi a modo de susurro.

**--¿pasa algo malo?—**pregunto medio dormido el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Link.

**--¿Link? ¿Estas con Dark?—**interrogo impresionada Ilia.

**--…si…Ilia, ah…después te explicaré todo, mañana creo, siempre y cuando mi madre no me asesine**—dijo riéndose levemente.

**--Link, dime que sucede ¿paso algo malo ayer?—**pregunto una aun mas preocupada ojiverde.

**--Ilia, no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿si? Nos vemos mañana, o puedes ir a verme si quieres después de clases, adiós**—colgó finalmente.

--**parece que te he metido en problemas**—se burlo el pelinegro cariñosamente.

**--en verdad moriré, mi madre debe estar colérica**—musito en tanto revisaba las llamadas perdidas de su móvil**--¡ah!**—grito con espanto—**50 llamadas perdidas…**-- mascullo anonadado.

**--el regaño que te darán hará temblar la tierra—**se mofo sin poder disimular una leve carcajada.

**--…será mejor que la llame, o comenzara a pensar que fui secuestrado por alienígenas…--**dijo Link llamando finalmente—**aló—**hablo al escuchar la voz de su madre— **mamá…soy yo, Link**—respondió temeroso en tanto alejaba el móvil de su oído.

**--¡LINK! NIÑO IRRESPONSABLE ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la noche?—**grito la mujer.

--**ah…mamá, lo lamento, ayer salí a pasear con Ilia y Zelda toda la tarde, luego me encontré con el chico que me dejo pasar la noche en su departamento antes de ayer ¿recuerdas? Entonces, se me hizo tarde y me dijo que no habría problema si me quedaba con el de nuevo, sin embargo estaba tan cansado al llegar a su departamento, olvide llamar…**-- se excuso ágilmente Link ante la diversión del ojirrubi.

--**como pudiste olvidar llamarme, mal hijo, ah… me mataras de un susto uno de estos días**—musito con alivio—**en cualquier caso, ya deja de molestar a tu amigo y ven a casa—**ordeno la madre del pelirrubio en tono molesto.

--**si señora**—respondió en tono de burla—**nos vemos mamá**—se despidió amablemente antes de colgar.

**--que excusa…--** se mofo Dark nuevamente.

--**no te burles, no podría decirle a mi madre que pase la noche contigo haciendo "eso" y que por eso no llegue a dormir, la mataría la desilusión**—respondió con tristeza.

--**si, supongo que tienes razón**—apoyo ligeramente el pelinegro en tanto se levantaba finalmente.

--**ah…--** suspiro el pelirrubio—**no me quiero levantar, tu cama es tan extrañamente cómoda**—se quejo el ojiazul cubriéndose nuevamente con las blancas sabanas.

--**no tienes que irte si no quieres…--** propuso amablemente el ojirrubi.

--**no puedo quedarme mas tiempo, no quiero causarte molestias, ni a mi madre, debe estar aun muy preocupada por mi**—respondió maduramente Link.

**--ya…ya veo…--** mascullo Dark mientras, desde la sala de estar se escuchaba un extraño sonido.

**--¿Link?—**llamo una voz femenina y calmada mientras cerraba la puerta principal del lujoso departamento.

**--es…--**aviso vistiéndose rápidamente—**es mi madre…--**finalizo el pelinegro con urgencia.

**--ah…--**reacciono Link paralizado por la impresión.

**--Link**—le susurro delicadamente al oído el ojirrubi—**escúchame, debes quedarte aquí, entretendré a mi madre, cuando escuches que ya no estamos aquí te podrás ir…**-- se despidió besándolo en la frente con ternura**--…madre…--** le llamo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con agilidad detrás de si.

**--Link, hijo, pensé que no estarías a esta hora, se que no te gusta faltar al instituto**--musito la joven mujer de larga cabellera negra y sedosa --**y yo que quería sorprenderte**— se quejo finalmente.

--**me sentí cansado esta mañana, no me pude levantar**— se excuso—**aunque es mejor así, de ese modo podre atenderte adecuadamente**—sonrió con amabilidad Dark Link.

--**si, ah… que viaje tan largo**—se quejo la mujer ojirrubi sentándose en el gran sofá.

--**madre…--** mascullo tiernamente el pelinegro sentándose a su lado—**aun cuando estas tan ocupada vienes a verme una vez al mes, se cuidarme solo, no te deberías preocupar tanto por mi**—finalizo.

--**Link… soy tu madre y aun así no puedo estar contigo tanto como quisiera**—se excuso en tono de tristeza—**trabajo duro para ti cada día, para que tengas el futuro que quieras y no el que tu padre te quiera imponer, sin embargo al hacerlo falto a mi primera prioridad, ser tu mamá**—finalizo melancólicamente.

--**no te preocupes, estoy bien, y te agradezco en verdad todo lo que has hecho por mi**—sonrió Dark abrazando fuertemente la joven mujer.

--**hijo… hace años que no me abrazabas así…--** mascullo impresionada.

**--¡ah! lo lamento…--** se disculpo el pelinegro completamente sonrojado.

**--en cualquier caso hijo mío, hoy te ves diferente, como si te faltara algo importante en el rostro ¿sabes?—**observo la pelinegro en tanto se formaba en su rostro una macabra expresión.

**--¿en verdad? Me pregunto que será…--** medito para si con inocencia.

**--no finjas no saber, Link, se te nota en la cara**—dijo sonriendo pícaramente—**se que no has estado tan solo estos días**--finalizo

**--¿uhm? Ahora si que no entiendo**—aseguro el pelinegro completamente confundido.

**--Link… pasaste la noche con alguien ¿no es así?—**expreso mirando el desorden en la habitación.

**--ah… eso…--** tartamudeo sonrojado—**me pregunto que excusa te podría dar**—medito unos momentos—**ah, me rindo, tienes razón**—termino por reconocer Dark Link.

--**por algo soy tu madre, y dime ¿quien es la chica? ¿La conozco?—** interrogo conmocionada la mujer pelinegro.

**--ah…ah…uhm…eh…--** mascullo el ojirrubi mientras pensaba en algún buen pretexto que dar.

**--¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que tu madre sepa quien es tu novia?—**pregunto la madre de Dark acariciando levemente el rostro de su hijo—**o quizás sea… ¿esta aquí aun?**—musito acercándose a la habitación.

**--ma-madre… no, no creo que sea correcto que abras esa puerta**—mascullo el ojirrubi con urgencia corriendo hacia el lugar mientras su madre entraba finalmente en la habitación.

**--¿ah? ¿Dark? pensé que debía esperar que…ah…--**dijo Link levantando la cabeza mientras aun se vestía.

**--¿qui…quien eres tú y que haces aquí?—**interrogo tajantemente la joven mujer pelinegro cambiando completamente su tierna expresión (por una asesina).

--**bu…bueno yo soy…como decirlo…--** balbuceo el pelirrubio nervioso y completamente sonrojado al darse cuenta de la situación aun sin hacer ningún movimiento.

--**madre… puedo explicarlo…--**intento musitar el ojirrubi.

--**mi hijo… Link…--**chillo anonadada la mujer mirando a los dos chicos.

--**ah… señora, si me permite…--** intento incluirse el pelirrubio rompiendo el silencio súbitamente producido.

--**madre…no es lo que piensas…yo no…el… ¿madre? ¿Me estas escuchando?—**mascullo el ojirrubi a modo de evasiva.

**--…ya…ya me parecía extraño que jamás te hubiese gustado alguna chica, sabia que esto pasaría…--** explico la joven mujer imprevistamente en tanto se sentaba en la cama de su hijo—**así que, ya estaba preparada**—chillo alegremente luego de un dramático silencio mientras sacaba una cámara digital— **sonrían…--** pidió tomando varias fotografías desde distintos ángulos.

**--¿ma-madre?—**pregunto un muy impresionado Dark Link.

**--Dark…lo lamento pero creo que tu madre enloqueció por la impresión…--** anuncio Link acercándose al pelinegro en tanto la joven mujer lo abrazaba y tomaba una fotografía junto a él.

**--ah… nada de eso cariño…yo lo se todo, para tu información, hay cámaras en todo el departamento…ja ja ja ja ja**—se rio malvadamente—**además, claro, no dejaría solo a mi bebe cada mes completo sin mi vigilancia así que contrate un detective privado que lo sigue a todas partes—**finalizo riendo con malicia nuevamente.

**--espere… eso quiere decir que ha visto todo, todo ¿todo?... es decir… ¿TODO?—**interrogo el ojiazul con tono de urgencia sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

**--¡ah! si es por lo de anoche no te preocupes, quedara entre nosotros tres…--** musito abrazando a Dark y Link en tanto tomaba nuevamente una fotografía.

**--lo viste todo…--** balbuceo el ojirrubi sonrojándose igualmente.

**--¡ah! vamos, no sean tímidos, estamos en confianza ¿no? Después de todo ahora somos familia ¿verdad Link?—**finiquito refiriéndose al pelirrubio en tanto tomaba una ultima fotografía de Dark y Link.

**--madre… mi padre…--** pregunto Dark Link con seriedad al recuperarse del shock, terminando de subito con la alegria de su madre.

**--no te preocupes, por supuesto que él no sabe nada, y será mejor que no se entere, lo sabes…--**aviso la joven mujer de ojos carmesí sentándose en las enorme cama del pelinegro—**ahora, creo que debes llevar a tu amigo a su casa, luego hablamos**—ordeno en un tono dulce pero autoritario.

**--si, vamos Link, nos vemos luego, madre**—mascullo el ojirrubi finalmente antes de salir del departamento.

**--tu madre es una persona algo original**—comento Link una vez fuera del edificio.

**--si, pero eso solo fue porque en verdad estaba preparada, si no hubiese sido así, estarías muerto…--** aclaro el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**--si, ya creo que si**—reconoció en voz baja el pelirrubio--**a todo esto, Dark, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿quien te hizo eso en el cuello?—**pregunto de pronto el ojiazul celosamente refiriéndose a lo del día anterior.

**--¿aun no lo sabes? Pues, como decirlo, ayer cuando desperté respirabas en mi cuello ¿sabe**s?—indico el ojirrubi a modo de indirecta.

**--¿y?**—interrogo Link con molestia aun sin entender.

**--ah…Link…--** suspiro Dark desordenando la cabellera del pelirrubio con la mano—**si no te lo digo directamente…fuiste tú**—finalizo súbitamente sonriendo con ternura.

**--¿Q-QUE?—**chillo el pelirrubio completamente rojo--** Eso no es cierto, yo no recuerdo haber he…cho…--**se resigno finalmente al recordar aceptando su culpa.

**--no te preocupes, no me molesta**—dijo a modo de burla el pelinegro en tanto sonreía.

**--no te burles de mi**—reclamo el ojiazul notablemente molesto—**cambia ya esa cara de felicidad**—ordeno tajantemente.

**--lo siento, es solo que…**-- se detuvo antes de continuar—**nada…--** finalizo el pelinegro.

**--¿es solo que?—**inquiero el pelirrubio desafiante.

--**lo lamento, estuve a punto de decirte algo increíblemente dulce, pero recordé que eres un chico y que seguramente no te gustaría que yo te dijese esa clase de cosas…--** se explico Dark desviando la mirada esperando la represaría del pelirrubio.

**--no seas tonto**—le regaño tiernamente el pelirrubio—**puedes decirme lo que quieras**—finalizo Link ruborizándose.

**--no quiero que te sientas como una chica**—se burlo el ojirrubi despeinando la rubia cabellera de Link.

**--idiota…--** grito Link en tanto comenzaba a correr súbitamente y sacaba su lengua a modo de zumba.

--**no huyas**—chillo Dark Link corriendo a su vez.

**--pero que lento eres…--**le recrimino el pelirrubio una vez en la parada de autobuses.

--**no soy muy bueno en deportes, lo mío son las letras y los números, ya sabes, lo intelectual**—musito el pelinegro recuperando finalmente el aliento presumidamente.

**--así que las letras, y dime, ¿que calificaciones tienes?, señor genio**—requirió el ojiazul a modo de desafío.

--**tengo promedio perfecto**—dijo Dar Link irguiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

--**eso no puede ser verdad, acabas de decir que no eres bueno en deportes**—intento desmentir el pelirrubio con urgencia.

--**no soy bueno, pero me esfuerzo en salir con buenas calificaciones de todas las materias…--** reafirmo con seguridad el pelinegro—**y además claro, los maestros tampoco quieren perjudicar mi promedio**—finalizo.

**--ya veo**…--mascullo el pelirrubio aun sin recuperarse de la impresión—**creo, que hay viene**—anuncio finalmente al ver el autobús en la distancia.

--**ah…Link, me preguntaba si puedo, bueno ya sabes**—tartamudeo el pelinegro completamente rojo al ver que el trasporte se acercaba.

**--olvídalo**—termino el pelirrubio tajantemente con cualquier esperanza del ojirrubi—**bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana**—se despidió antes de subir al autobús—**llámame mas tarde**—ordeno finalmente antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

**--pero que poco cursi es…--** se quejo Dark Link una vez habiendo perdido de vista el autobús en tanto comenzaba a caminar de regreso hacia su departamento.

Horas más tarde, luego de una reprimenda que jamás olvidaría, Link finalmente pudo recostarse un momento y descansar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayor novedad. La noche llego presurosa sin dar la oportunidad de un respiro.

Y tan rápido como llego la noche, la luz de la mañana rompió el silencio dejado atrás por la obscuridad anterior. El nuevo día comenzó tan agitadamente como todos los otros. Por las calles de la ciudad los transeúntes caminaban tan aprisa como siempre a esa hora de la mañana.

* * *

bueno, y aqui esta, el capitulo numero 9, XD

y esop nos leemos pronto espero

gracias por leer

adiu


	10. Chapter 10

holas de nuevo XD

aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de mi opuestos y apuestos XD

lamento la tardansa y esop

en cuanto aprenda como respondere los reviews! los cuales agradesco mucho ya que me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir con la historia

por fin se hacerca el final...creo que solo me quedan como max 4 capitulos XD y esop

disfruten ^^

* * *

la luz de la mañana rompió el silencio dejado atrás por la obscuridad anterior. El nuevo día comenzó tan agitadamente como todos los otros. Por las calles de la ciudad los transeúntes caminaban tan aprisa como siempre a esa hora de la mañana.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber llegado a tiempo a su habitual encuentro en el semáforo, el joven ojirrubi no se encontraba allí. tampoco me llamo ayer como le pedí pensó el joven pelirrubio con amargura en tanto se encaminaba rápidamente hacia su instituto.

--¡ah!—chillo Ilia una vez en el descanso—lo sabia, me alegro tanto por ustedes—le felicito dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

--si, me alegro…-- suspiro Zelda algo melancólica.

--no tienes que decir eso si en realidad no lo sientes así—le respondió Link con pesadez—además, no hay nada de que alegrarse—mascullo recordando su enfado anterior.

--pero que malhumorado estas esta mañana—se quejo la ojiverde a modo de burla—si yo fuera tu, y tuviera un chico tan guapo loco por mi no estaría tan amargada como lo estas tú—finalizo seriamente.

--¿loco por mi? Ilia, eso tan solo fue algo de una noche, nada mas—aseguro tajantemente el ojiazul antes de levantarse e irse completamente enfadado.

--pero que demonios le pasa…--rezongó Ilia molesta.

--quizás tuvo algún problema, ya sabes lo sensible que es—le tranquilizo la pelirrubia con amabilidad.

--si, tienes razón, es como cuando se enamoro por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?—mencionó la ojiverde intentando ocultar una carcajada.

--¿la chica de grandes lentes y frenos, a la cual no se le veía la cara a causa del desordenado y enmarañado cabello? Como no recordarla—se rio levemente Zelda a su vez.

--lloriqueo casi un mes cuando se entero de que le gustaba el chico presidente del club de ajedrez—recordó Ilia—ah… ese niño esta ciego, dos bellezas se fijaron alguna vez en él y jamás lo noto, y ahora llora, esta ciego ante el chico tan guapo que tiene a su lado—musito Ilia nostálgicamente.

--en gustos no hay nada escrito, no es culpa de Link que no hayamos sido de su agrado, por eso somos buenos amigos ahora, fue mejor así—dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole afablemente a su amiga.

--si, es verdad—reacciono la ojiverde echándose a reír finalmente.

La campana anuncio, luego de esto el fin del primer descanso. Lo que quedaba de la jornada transcurrió rápidamente hasta llegar la hora de regresar a casa.

--hey, Link…-- le llamo Ilia en tanto recogía sus pertenencias--¿aun estas enfadado?—pregunto humildemente.

--no, solo déjame en paz respecto a ese tema ¿si?—respondió con notable molestia mientras se iba sin siquiera despedirse.

--ah…--suspiro Zelda—será mejor dejarlo solo hasta que arregle su problema con Dark—sugirió para finalizar el dialogo.

Entonces, Link salió presuroso del instituto. Busco al joven pelinegro fugazmente con la mirada, no obstante, no hallo rastro de él.

Velozmente entonces, se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. Espero unos instantes. Cogió su trasporte y al cabo de cuarenta minutos ya estaba allí. Paso por la portería sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie subió al ascensor en tanto la furia se apoderaba de él. Finalmente llego al octavo piso en completo estado de cólera. Una vez frente al departamento toco la puerta con fuerza intentando con todo su ser ahogar su impulso de gritar y echarla abajo.

Sin embargo todos estos sentimientos desaparecieron al ver quien le abrió la hermosa puerta de madera.

--¿si?—le interrogo un hombre alto y elegantemente vestido, con ordenada cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos color carmesí.

--bu…busco a Dar…a Link—logro preguntar el pelirrubio una vez pasado el impacto del primer encuentro.

--el no se encuentra aquí ahora—le respondió cerrando la puerta.

--entonces…-- dijo Link al tiempo que ponía un pie en el umbral de la puerta evitando la cerraran en sus narices--¿Dónde esta?—pregunto finalmente con agresividad aun iracundo.

--eso no te incumbe muchacho, ahora vete—musito el hombre con pesadez intentando cerrar la puerta.

--me importa. He gastado tiempo en venir a verlo, exijo por lo menos saber donde esta—respondió con agilidad forcejeando con el hombre ojirrubi para mantener la puerta abierta.

--puedes venir otro día, no puedes verle ahora, adiós—respondió finalmente el pelinegro antes de lograr cerrar la puerta.

Furiosamente entonces, el joven de ojos azules saco de su bolsillo su móvil y marco rápidamente un número. Sin embargo, el móvil al cual llamaba sonó justo detrás de él.

--Link…-- le llamo el ojirrubi silenciosamente.

--¡ah! el chico del otro día ¿no?—pregunto la joven Sugar abriendo completamente sus curiosos ojos azules al ver a Link.

--Dark idiota—grito Link súbitamente lanzándole su móvil en su arranque de ira—ayer no me llamaste, y además te das el lujo de faltar al instituto, incluso espere que fueras por mí, y sin embargo…—le regaño fuertemente.

--ah…Link, lo lamento tanto, surgió algo que…--intento explicarse interrumpiéndose finalmente--Link, no deberías estar aquí, ven, vamos te dejo en la parada de autobuses—invito con amabilidad al recordar que su padre se encontraba en su departamento.

--¿Qué? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Crees que puedes tan solo dejarme fuera de todo lo que te pasa así como así? Exijo una explicación de lo que sucede…y de por que estas con ella—chillo el pelirrubio colérico en tanto apuntaba hacia Sugar.

--¿exiges una explicación?—pregunto a modo de burla la joven de tez bronceada--¿acaso no sabes a quien le hablas? No, claro que no… alguien tan vulgar como tú no debe tener la más mínima idea de quien es alguien como Link—le recrimino Sugar con pesadez.

--Sugar, por favor, no seas soez con él—pidió Dark Link con molestia en la voz—vamos Link, por favor—musito finalmente ya sin amabilidad.

--¡no! Creo que alguien tan vulgar como yo no es digno de estar junto a alguien tan elegante como tu—grito sarcásticamente el pelirrubio-- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez quien eres y me sacas de la ignorancia?—dijo finalmente con una seria expresión en el rostro.

--deja que te lo presente; él es el hijo del dueño de VOCALOID—respondió tajantemente la joven Sugar.

--¿Qué?—inquiero el ojiazul anonadado mientras le dirigía a Dark una leve mirada.

--¿Link? ¿Ocurre algo? Escuche gritos y…--- pregunto la mujer de negra cabellera—ah… Link…-- mascullo finalmente la madre del ojirrubi refiriéndose al pelirrubio.

--Link por favor, vamos, te explicare todo en el camino—rogo finalmente Dark Link.

--¿explicarle que? Link, eres tan amable, no le debes ninguna explicación a alguien como él—reclamo la joven de ojos azules enfadada.

--Sugar, no quiero ser maleducado, así que por favor ya deja de decir sandeces—le reprimió intentando ocultar la ira en su voz.

--claro, ahora lo entiendo todo, el hijo de un empresario tan importante, no podría buscar nada serio con alguien como yo…--musito Link en tanto sus ojos se cristalizaban—muy bien, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para dejar esto aquí y ahora—dijo súbitamente mirando al ojirrubi de frente-- fue un gusto conocerte Link, en verdad, me gusto ser tu…"amigo"—finalizo comenzando su marcha en dirección al ascensor.

--Link, espera, no lo malinterpretes…--chillo el pelinegro con urgencia comenzando a seguir al pelirrubio.

--¡Link!—le llamo su padre a sus espaldas saliendo del departamento finalmente por causa del alboroto.

--padre…--respondió Dark Link volteándose en tanto un incomodo respetuoso silencio llenaba el ambiente del poco iluminado pasillo.

--¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?—pregunto en tono iracundo haciendo la misma leve seña del ojirrubi para que todos, incuso el pelirrubio, entraran en el departamento.

--no gra… ¡hey que haces!—chillo el pelirrubio al notar que Sugar lo tomaba del brazo y metía dentro del departamento.

--aun no termino contigo, cuando el señor Lusik vea lo vulgar que eres definitivamente no querrá que su hijo este con alguien como tú—amenazo la joven ojiazul con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

--y será entonces cuando tú entraras en acción y te quedaras con Dark ¿no?—dedujo sin mucha dificultad el joven pelirrubio.

--no seas vulgar y deja de llamarlo así, su nombre es Link—le regaño de manera burlesca la ojiazul.

--mi nombre también es Link, para que sepas—respondió el pelirrubio con molestia una vez dentro del departamento.

--muy bien, niño…--llamo el padre del ojirrubi una vez estuvieron todos acomodados en la espaciosa sala de estar—se nota que eres un joven lleno de energía, pero, cuéntame, quiero saber ¿como llegaste a conocer a mi hijo?—pregunto finalmente mirando al pelirrubio de reojo.

--fue una casualidad, nos conocimos así nada más en la calle de camino al instituto—comento Link a modo de respuesta sin querer decir nada más.

--¿a si? Y dime, niño ¿Quién es tu padre?—interrogo tajantemente buscando corroborar sus sospechas.

--¿mi…mi padre?—dio como respuesta el joven pelirrubio impresionado por la irregular pregunta.

--no vale la pena que lo pregunte señor Lusik, el no es de los nuestros—musito la joven ojiazul queriendo humillar a Link.

--¿a que te refieres con eso? –interrogo el pelirrubio violentamente sin poder ocultar su ira.

--me refiero a que tu padre es un "Don Nadie"—manifestó Sugar sin piedad en tanto le dirigía a Link una fugas mirada de desprecio.

--¿y que tiene eso de malo? Mi padre es un hombre honrado que se esfuerza cada día para mantener una familia, aun siendo un "Don Nadie"—aseguro el pelirrubio en tono victorioso, con orgullo.

--no tiene nada de malo ser pobre…—aclaro el padre del pelinegro disimulando una malévola sonrisa—nosotros apreciamos mucho la clase trabajadora ¿sabes?—finalizo.

--Lusik, por favor—le regaño la joven mujer de larga cabellera negra.

--sabes, niño…-- continuo el hombre luego de meditar un momento—en nuestra sociedad, mi hijo, Link es muy cotizado. Todos los jóvenes quieren su amistad, y todas las jovencitas quieren sus atenciones—comento con orgullo—sin embargo, el jamás les ha mirado siquiera… dime ¿Cómo le has hecho para conquistar la apreciación de mi hijo?—pregunto finalmente en tono acusador.

--padre…--mascullo el ojirrubi seriamente incluyéndose en la conversación—ciertamente hay muchos quienes desean mi atención en nuestra sociedad, no obstante, Link ha sido, la única persona realmente sincera que he conocido en mi vida exceptuando a mi madre—confesó con melancolía en la voz—él, aun sin saber quien soy, quiso ser mi amigo y estar junto a mí, y eso es algo que el dinero no puede comprar—termino al tiempo que sonreía para si.

--¿y si yo te dijera que este chico sabía quien eras y se acercó a ti fingiendo no saber quien eres tan solo para ganarse tu amistad?—propuso el hombre con una amarga expresión en su rostro.

--¿Link? ¿Tramar algo así?—inquiero el ojirrubi anonadado al escuchar el comentario de su padre— ¡imposible!—chillo el ojirrubi comenzando a reír a carcajadas—Link es tan lento, jamás podría pensar en todo eso, mucho menos ponerlo en practica—mascullo finalmente riéndose a carcajadas.

--¡ah!—se quejo el aludido—soy lento lo se, pero no es para tanto—chillo nuevamente--¡no te rías!—pidió enfadándose mientras alaba a Dark del brazo.

--lo, lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo—se disculpo el ojirrubi terminando de reírse.

--ya es suficiente—musito el hombre buscando acallar la burla de su hijo—ya basta de necedades—finiquitó bruscamente.

--lo siento mucho, padre—se excuso seriamente el pelinegro al notar el enfado de su padre.

--creo que ya te has divertido bastante con este muchacho—regaño a Dark Link con ligereza-- dime niño cuanto quieres para alejarte de mi hijo—interrogo adoptando una expresión totalmente diferente a la anterior, una actitud similar a la de un cazador tras su presa.

--¿Qué?—dijo Link como única respuesta a causa del espasmo.

--es simple, a mi hijo no le conviene estar cerca de alguien tan vulgar como tú, ya sabes, no seria bien visto por sus pares—se explico brevemente el hombre de penetrantes ojos color carmesí—así que, vamos, pon un precio, el que sea—desafió con fuerza.

--¿precio? Sabía que la gente con dinero era así, pero creo que al conocer a Dark pensé que me había equivocado, que ingenuo—se dijo el pelirrubio a si mismo—no hay precio—respondió tajantemente en tanto se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta con la clara intención de marcharse del lugar—si quiere alejarme de "su hijito" tendrá que esforzarse mas tramando un plan en mi contra o algo así, de otro modo no lo logrará—le provoco yéndose finalmente.

--pero que chico tan maleducado, se fue así como así—se quejo la pelirrubia con molestia.

--pobre de Link, no era necesario que fueras tan cruel con el—reflexiono la madre del ojirrubi sentándose a su lado.

--si no se es directo con esa clase de personas, jamás se las ahuyenta—aseguro el hombre con seriedad-- ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto intrigado al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo--¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

--no es nada—respondió Dark Link levantándose súbitamente—nos vemos padre…-- se despidió al salir del lugar finalmente aun sonriendo.

--comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías tras de mi—comento con seriedad el pelirrubio al ver al ojirrubi salir del departamento.

--Link…-- respondió el pelinegro en tanto se acercaba y lo besaba apasionadamente.

--¿Qué….que haces?—chillo Link apartándolo de si--¿te has vuelto loco? Nos podría ver cualquier persona—le recrimino comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

--vamos, no seas tímido—pidió al tiempo que abrazaba a Link una vez dentro del ascensor.

--Dark, ya vasta—grito finalmente el ojiazul alejando al pelinegro con violencia—hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar—mascullo con una seria expresión en el rostro.

--¿hablar? ¿Respecto a que?—pregunto el ojirrubi dejando ver su confusión.

--¿Cómo que de que? Respecto a tu padre ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—inquiero el pelirrubio enfadándose.

--porque no quería que pasara esto que acaba de pasar, lo ultimo que quería es que te involucraras con él—se explico cambiando totalmente la expresión en su rostro—pero, creo que mi esfuerzo fue en vano—se expreso saliendo finalmente del ascensor al notar que ya estaban en el primer piso.

--no era necesario, no ha salido tan mal ¿no?—le intento tranquilizar el pelirrubio.

--no exactamente—respondió el pelinegro en tono melancólico.

--aun así, tú… me protegerás ¿no?—dijo Link completamente sonrojado casi a modo de murmullo al tiempo que colgaba su mano de la chaqueta escolar negra del ojirrubi.

--Link…--mascullo el pelinegro anonadado por el inesperado comentario— ¿te quedaras a dormir conmigo esta noche?—pregunto súbitamente rompiendo el romántico momento.

--eres un…idiota…--grito Link para luego meditar un momento—ah…--suspiro—creo que si, pero ¿y tus padres?—interrogo con preocupación en la voz.

--no se pueden quedar en mi departamento, lo mas probable es que cuando vuelva solo mi madre se encuentre allí—explico Dark con tranquilidad.

--ya…ya veo…--dijo el pelirrubio sonrojándose hasta las orejas—en ese caso, debes decirle a tu madre que quite las cámaras—comento enfadándose al recordar lo sucedido.

--¿quieres hacerlo? Que bien, yo solo quería dormir contigo, pero ya que fue tu idea, no podría decir que no—se burlo Dark al ver el rostro de su amante.

--pero que demo… eres un descarado—chillo el pelirrubio completamente sonrojado.

--solo bromeaba…--musito sonriendo amablemente—um… ¿quieres un helado? Tendremos que desaparecernos unas horas antes de poder volver al departamento—invito el ojirrubi.

--¿he-helado? ¡SI! Helado, helado, helado…--chillo el pelirrubio tomando rápidamente la delantera hacia la parada de autobuses.

* * *

y? que tal? espero que bien...en este capi le quise poner algo mas de dramatismo, aunque se que esta situacion es como la tipica de las comedias brazileras XD aun asi...espero que sigan leyendo

y esop...nos vemos en el siguente capi

adiu


End file.
